An Auslly Pregnancy & Parenting Story
by R5Auslly
Summary: Austin and Ally are 18 and are in a relationship. They find out that they are going to have a baby. They also got to deal with Dallas,Elliott, and Lester Dawson(Ally's Dad). Will this affect Austin's music career? I DON'T OWN A&A (The sequal is on my page.) *Complete*
1. Preparations

**Hey Guys this is my first, so please leave great comments.**

**Here it is, so enjoy**

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I have a wonderful boyfriend that will do anything to please me. Speaking of him there he goes.

"Hey Ally!" Austin said. "What are you doing?"

I said. "Nothing,but can you take me out somewhere because I don't have anything to do." Then he said, "Sure".

"Okay then," I said. "Where are you taking me to."

"Um, give me time to think. You just asked me out." He said as he walks out the door.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

So, I hop in the car and go over to Dez's house. I pull up in the driveway and knocked on the door,but when the door opened,I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Oh,Hey Austin!" Trish says softly.

"What why are you over here. That's a first!" I said surprisingly.

"Um...You know...Um...Dez's parents...Um...Gotta go!" Trish says hesitantly and leaves in her car.

Wow,that was very weird. I guess she came over here to smack Dez or something. No, she couldn't have came to do that because she said his parents. Well,I don't care. As I was thinking, I walked in to find Dez's hair all over the place and then it hit me.

"Dez were you and Trish jus-," Dez then cuts me off.

"Um what are you talking about; I just woke up." He said looking guilty.

"Well anyways, Why are you over here?"

I said. "I came to ask you something."

"Does it have to do something with playing video games?" Dez says excitingly.

"Nope," I said. "But I do need to ask you something. I need to ask you where would you go for an awesome date?"

"Mmmm, let me see; Oh, you can take here to the beach."

"Dez, I'm not taking you to the beach." I said.

"Fine," Dez says while he pouts. "Well, you can always take her to the Dance Cafe."

"Dez that's awesome," I said excited.

"Wait,why are you taking Ally on a Date." He said.

"Well, It's not really a date. She just wanted to go somewhere,so I told her we'll go somewhere." I said. "But thanks anyway. It means a lot!"

"Okay,Bye Buddy." He said as I walk out the door to my car.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

Man, what is taking Austin so long. As I was writing in my journal, my phone rung.

I picked up, "Hello!"

"Oh, hey Ally!" He said, "I just want to tell you that I have something planned for us tonight,so start getting ready."

"Okay, what time are we going!" I said excitingly.

"Just be ready at 7:00 tonight." He said.

"Okay,since it's 2:00; I'll go get ready now." I said sarcastically.

"Alright Bye,Ally." He said.

"Bye,Austin," I said.

I laid down my phone and went downstairs to the counter. My break was over and I needed to get back to work. My shift ended at 5:00,so I just have three ours of work now. After that, I got two hours to get ready.

* * *

**I don't own Sonic Boom or Austin & Ally. (Author's Note)**


	2. The Date and More

ALLY'S POV

Yes! My shift is almost over and I can't wait til we go somewhere tonight. What should I wear? Well, I'll find that out once I get ready. I only have 15 minutes until Sonic Boom closes. Should I just close down early? No, it'll probably be safe to wait until 5:00,because I don't want dad hollering at me.

It is now 5:00. As I was walking to flip the sign, I seen Trish coming. Trish and I are best friends, if you didn't know that.

"Oh, Hey Trish." I said. "What are you doing over here?"

"Oh,I just came because-" I cut her off.

"Is it because you wanted to hang out with me.I can't because I am going on a date with Austin. Maybe we can hang out some other time!" I said.

"No,I was going to tell you that Austin caught me coming out of Dez's house. What if he finds out that Dez and I are a thing." She says while pacing the room.

"Well,He probably didn't think anything of it. I mean he probably would have told me on the phone if he found out that you and Dez were in a relationship." I said.

Trish still pacing the floor. "What if Dez told him? You know Dez is not right in the head. Plus,he would probably tell Austin anything, because they are best friends."

I sat there listening and didn't know what to say. If I said the wrong thing then I could interfere with things. Gosh,I really wish I knew what to do!

And then it hit me, "Why don't you act mean to each other in front of Austin like you have been doing. I mean he has told me that everything is weird, because you two aren't arguing anymore."

"Good idea Ally," Trish says. "Thanks!You are the best."

"Okay,Don't rub it in because you help me with things too." I said.

"Oh,Yeah that reminds me. Did you just say that you are going on a date with Austin." She says.

"Yeah,Why?" I said.

"Because now we have to find you a beautiful dress to put on." She said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes,come on let's go!" I said and we walk off and got into Trish's car to go to the Dress Store.

_2 Hours Later_

I heard knocks on the door.

I open it to see Austin standing there looking soooooo great.

I said, "Wow, Austin you look great!"

He says. "That's all I get! I thought I looked cool or something."

Austin leans in and kisses my lips. "Are you ready to go!"

"Yes! I am." I say. " !"

"Yep, and you are going to be in the future."

We hop into his car and we sped off. I don't know where we are going until we pulled up into the drive away.

"Oh my gosh,I love this place." I say.

"Well,I am glad that I chose it." He said.

We go in and start talking and eating then after a while he asks, "Do you want to dance?"

"Um, well I guess I have to." I say

"Yep, you have to." He said.

We dance and have a good time. He was awesome on the dance floor. Me on the other hand was getting laughed at from him. I know I don't dance,but at least I tried.

He then checked his watch to see that it was ten o'clock. We hopped into the car and when Austin turns the radio on;our favorite music comes on.

_What Makes You Beautiful_

In between the song,he kissed me soooo good that I couldn't resist. I leaned in and eventually I found myself on his lap. For almost 25 minutes, we were kissing. I couldn't resist those perfect lips. When I sat up, I said "I never knew you could do that. It was so perfect."

"Thanks!" He said as he blushed. "You ready to go!"

"Yeah." I said. We were riding and I yawned.

Then he said, "You sleepy."

"Yeah,but I'm trying to keep my eyes open." I said.

We were riding for about 45 minutes, which was awkward because my house was only 20 minutes from the Dancing Cafe. "Austin where are we going;My house is only 20 minutes from the Cafe."

"I know," he said. "I am taking you to my house."

"I should call my dad because there is no way I'm coming back." I said.

Then I was thinking, "Hey, your house is not all the way out here. I remember where you lived. It was only 5 minutes from mine."

"Dammit, I totally forgot." He said dissapointatly. "Well, why don't we go to a hotel."

"Wow! Austin why are you just telling me this." I said.

"I knew you wouldn't come if I told." He said. "Plus,this just gives us some alone time." (Smirking)

"Okay,I just texted my dad and he said fine." I said tiredly knowing I just sended my dad the wrong text.

We got into the hotel and I was too tired to even care. I collapsed on the bed and when I did Austin got on top of me. I tried to push him up off from me,but it was too late. I gave in.

_After a while_

I just layed on the bed thinking. I saw Austin over there. All I remember saying is that, "Austin you were great. I absolutely loved our date,though."

After that, I eventually fell asleep from being so exhausted.


	3. Pregnancy News

_2 weeks later_

ALLY'S POV

I have been constantly vomiting and feel kind of woozy today. I called my dad and told him can Trish fell in for me. He said yes.

I picked up my phone and called Trish. "Hey, Trish. I'm going to need you to feel in for me again. I just don't feel right."

"Man,Again." She said. "OMG you need to go to the hospital. You have been constantly vomiting and such more. I re-"

I cut her off, "I really don't need to go to the doctor. Trish,you know how much I hate going. I'm afraid that they will-"

Trish cuts me off. "Ally are you serious, they will cure you not kill you."

As she was saying that, I felt another flow of vomit come up. "Dammit...Sorry Trish got to go!" I said as I ran towards the bathroom door.

My phone was still on so Trish heard everything. "Ally! Ally! Ally!" I could hear Trish calling.

"Yeah! I'm here." I said sadly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital!" Trish said. Before I could say anything,the phone hung up.

I absolutely didn't want to go,but if it gets me to be well then I am going.

_1 hour later_

Wow. Trish hasn't came,yet. I knew she probably wouldn't come because she was with Austin at a CD signing. Rockstars and their careers.

Minutes later I could hear Trish's car. She knocks on the door. "Ally I'm here,now!"

I went to open the door. "Hey Trish!"

"Are you ready!" She said impatiently.

"Okay,here I co-" I said but before I knew it, vomit came out. I could obviously here Trish saying, "Ewww!"

_2 hours later_

We are at the hospital and in the hospital room. Trish just keeps pacing around. Suddenly the doctor comes in, "Allyson Dawson!"

"Yes that's me," I said eagerly to get out of here.

"Well,I am about to do some test so get ready." The doctor said.

He did some test and other things then walked out the door. I sat there saying nothing and then Trish says, "Ally,what do you think it is?"

"I don't know Trish, I hope it isn't that bad." I said back.

Then Trish and I started talking about her and Dez's relationship. I told her that I will try to hide it from Austin but he's probably going to find out.

* * *

TRISH'S POV

Ally and I were talking and then I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Trish! Where are you?" Austin said.

"Um...I'm at the hospital with Ally." I said.

Ally looked at me and mouthed What.

"Is she okay?" He said eagerly to know the answer.

"We don't know yet! The doctor is going to tell us when he comes back in. Oh, speaking of Doctor." I said.

The doctor walked in and went to Ally. "Mam,I am happy to say that you are pregnant." Ally looked at the doctor in amazed.

I saw Ally's eyes tear up. Austin on the other said of the phone said. "What is the problem."

The doctor left out of the room and Austin just kept saying What Happened.

I couldn't lie to Austin, so I gave Ally the phone. She was crying and told Austin that she had came down with the flu.

I looked at Ally in shock,because she never told a lie, other than the one about the kangaroos.

When we walked out of the hospital toward my car, I could see Ally and she was depressed. We got in the car and drove in silence then I spoke up and said, "Ally it is going to be Alright. Austin would understand."

Ally just sat there and did nothing, just crying to herself.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

We pulled up at my house and I slowly walked into my house. I was totally devastated. Though I was actually sad, I just went upstairs and collapsed on the bed and was just thinking.

What if Austin doesn't want the baby and just breaks up with me. What if he leaves me and never talks to me again. What if he never pursue his career, because we have this baby to take care of.

I felt like isolating myself from everyone else in the world, but I knew that I had to tell Austin. I just felt scared of what was going to happen next.

Then I heard a knock on my house door. I went down to see Austin holding some flowers. I just looked away from him. He knew something was up.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I knew something was wrong with Ally, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Ally what is wrong. You can tell me."

She looked at me and opened her mouth,but nothing came out. I knew she wanted to tell me something, but she couldn't.

Next thing, she started to cry. I hugged her close and said. "Ally,you can tell me. What's wrong?"

Then I got a response. "Austin,I'm pregnant." When she said that,I just froze.

"Wait! Did you just say that you were pregnant?" I said.

"Yeah!" She said and had tears in her eyes.

She looked at me and I just stared at the wall. I could here her, "Austin say something,anything!" But I couldn't.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I yelled, "Austin please say something!" He just froze and looked at the wall in front of him. Then something out of the ordinary happened. He turned and smiled.

"What?" I said, "Why are you smiling."

"Because you are pregnant!" He said Happily. "That's so great and I'm glad."

"I-I thought you were gonna leave me." I said.

"No! Why would I leave you." He said. "You are my girlfriend and soon-to-be wife, why would I be mad at you?"

Now that I know that he is happy. My frown turned upside down.

He said. "We can now raise a family,but now you got to exercise and eat right. You have to try to lose some pounds, because you know that you are going to be huge."

I threw the towel at his head and said, "Now you're becoming like Dez. I don't need to lose some pounds,because it doesn't matter."

"Okay, Maybe I deserved that one." He said. "Have you told your dad yet."

"No,I'm too afraid." I said scared.

"Well, you're going to have to tell him. You might as well tell him now." He said.

As we were talking,my dad came in the door. "Oooooh,my girl is in love."

"Dad!" I said. "Not Funny and I have tell you something."

"What is it honey?" He said.

"I-I am pregnant." I said shaking.

"Y-You are pregnant with Austin's baby aren't you." He said getting angry.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, you can't live here with it." He said angry. "So Get the fuck out of my house!"

I stared at him and left. I ran upstairs and packed quickly. Then Austin said, "Ally you can live with me in my house, if you want."

"Oh,Thank You Austin!" I said excited.

We left my dad's house and drove. "Austin will your mom and dad be happy."

"Ally, they will and I don't even live with them. I live at my house." He said.

"Your house." I said confused. "You got your own house."

"Yep!" He said as we drove off.


	4. Dancing & Watching Movies

_**What You missed**_

I yelled, "Austin please say something!" He just froze and looked at the wall in front of him. Then something out of the ordinary happened. He turned and smiled.

"What?" I said, "Why are you smiling."

"Because you are pregnant!" He said Happily. "That's so great and I'm glad."

"Dad!" I said. "Not Funny and I have tell you something."

"What is it honey?" He said.

"I-I am pregnant." I said shaking.

"Y-You are pregnant with Austin's baby aren't you." He said getting angry.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, you can't live here with it." He said angry. "So Get the fuck out of my house!"

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I woke up to the sound of talking. I heard someone talking and I opened my eye to find Austin sleep talking. Awe, he looks so cute while he's sleeping. I gently got up and tiptoed to the door and opened it. As I was going downstairs, I turned to see one of Austin's baby pictures. I took it off the wall and went downstairs.

I was fixing pancakes and listening to _**I Knew You Were Trouble**__ by Taylor Swift_. I was dancing and singing and then I wasted milk on the floor. I told it, "Man, you should have never done that. Not nice."

I danced,even though the milk was wasted,and fell on my leg. It hurted so much. "Ow!"

It hurted so much that I was stuck there. Then I heard laughing behind me. I turned around to see my boyfriend standing there with his arms folded.

I said, "How much did you see."

He said. "Not much."

I said "Okay!" Thankful that he didn't see all of it. "Come get me up, I am hurting here."

"Alright," he danced around like I was doing.

"Hey!" I said. "I thought you sa-" I was cut off by his laughter.

"Wow! Can you do that dance again." He said eagerly.

I said, "No, I feel so embarrassed."

"There's nothing to be emberrased. Com'On I'm your boyfriend." He said.

"It's different when you're by yourself." I said.

"What I can't seem to believe is that you danced better here than you did at the Cafe. What happened?" He said.

"It was just luck." I said.

_Few minutes later_

We are talking and joking around at the table. "Hey,Austin don't you have a concert coming up soon?"

"Well, Yeah but I don't know if I'm going." He said.

Now, this is such nonsense. "What why aren't you going?" I said.

"I have to be here with you." He said whining.

"Go!" I said. "I'll be okay and Trish and Dez are always here."

"Well,they are going with me." He mumbled.

"Oh,can I come?" I said eagerly while waiting for his answer.

"Well babe." he whined. "I don't think it is a good idea; with you having the baby in you and..." He just kept talking.

Then I cut him off, "Austin Monica Moon," I said his name slowly. "I'll be okay,so please I want to go."

"Okay you can go." He said pouting.

"Awe, I love when you pout. You look so adorable." I said.

That put a smile on his face and started to eat again. Even though Austin is the best boyfriend a girl could have, he still kind of acts like a fifteen year old. Besides that he's awesome.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" He says.

"I guess." I said. "But it has to be a romance."

"Um, I was thinking about Ice Age 4." He said. I told you,he acts like a young adult.

After so many tries to pull me in, "Baby please! You know I hate watching romance movies. They make me cry and I hate to cry in front of you."

"Man! Okay, we will watch Ice Age." I said angry.

We were halfway into the movie and I got sleepy. "How can you almost fall asleep and it's almost 4:00." He said.

"Can we please watch a romance movie." I said.

"Ah man!" He said. "Okay fine!"

I was so happy. We were watching the movie and I look over to see Austin's eyes closed. "Are you kidding me? I thought you said they make you cry not put you to sleep."

"I'm not sleep." He said. "I just got my eyes closed, because if I see the movie I'll cry."

Then we heard a phone ring. Austin picked up and he said, "The boss wants me at the studio at five. I only got 25 more minutes. I better get going."

I have him a hug. "Okay."

He went upstairs to get dressed. I was bored with the movie,because it wasn't the same without Austin acting weird about it. So,I went upstairs and went into the room.

I went upstairs to find Austin with a purple/black collar shirt,black jeans with a chain on it, and his purple Levi's.

He seen me walk in and said, "Ally could you help me with my hair as I tie up my shoes." Then I said, "Sure."

"How do you want your hair." I said.

"You know how I want it Babe, you did it before." He said.

"Okay, then you want it combed all over banged to the right.(That's his front hair slanted to the right.)" I said as I was doing it.

"Oh yeah Austin!" I continued on, "I love this cute Baby picture."

"Man! Please don't go showing that off." He said as I was finishing his hair.

I was done and he went downstairs to get his jacket. The leather jacket that I had bought it for him on his birthday.

"Bye, Alls!" He screamed.

"Bye! See you tonight around 9:30." I said.

He left out of the door. Now,I was extremely bored. So,I decided to go to my new job early. I got a new job at the Phone Cart. It's better than any job anyways. I can actually talk and text on the phone all day.

Yeah,that is actually how my day went.

* * *

**I don't own Taylor Swift or her song. I also don't own Ice Age. (author's note)**


	5. The Concert Part 1:Trez or No Austin

_2 weeks later _

DEZ POV

"Okay,Trish I think we need to go ahead and tell Austin that we are a couple. We all know that he is going to find out." I said.

"No!" She said panicking. "If we told him,He would-He would"

"He would what?" I said.

"I don't know!" She said. "I just don't want it to get around to everybody."

"Well,Ally knows!" I say. "Would it be fair to let Austin know."

Trish walks into a room and closes the door.

I don't know what we should do.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Okay,now we got to warm up for the concert tomorrow." I said while panicking. "Austin are you ready to rehearse!"

He said. "Alls stop worrying. I am prepared for tomorrow. Please just calm down."

"I can't." I said not calming down. "Plus,I am so hungry right now. I could eat pickles and sugar right now."

"Um...No." He said. "We are not going down that road."

"Well then I'm going to have pickles and ice cream." I said. "Happy?"

I leaned in and kissed him.

I pulled back instantly. "What! Why did you do that" he said.

"Do what?" I said.

"You were supposed to stay in the kiss not pull from it." He said thinking I was going to come back.

"Um,let me think! No..." I said. "You probably will try to pull off one of those moves. Isn't this why I am pregnant now?"

"Fine!" He said in dissapointment. "Well, I'm off to bed. I got a big day tomorrow."

He headed upstairs and I heard footsteps. I knew that he was really tired and needed some sleep,so I just let him sleep.

I eventually found myself a little bit tired. When I went up to bed,I found Austin with headphones in. I thought he was still awake,but apparently he went to sleep with them in his ear.

I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. I then slipped in beside him. I was just laying there thinking of the first day we met. Corndogs...Drums! It was all just fascinating.

I was daydreaming and then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_In the middle of the night_

I woke up and I was very hungry. I needed some pickles and Icecream immediately. So,I slipped out of the bed and went downstairs. I looked into the refrigerator to find that there was no ice cream. Then I heard a thump from the basement. So, I grabbed the mop beside me and went down there.

It was so scary down there that I screamed. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I believe I woke Austin up,because I then heard footsteps coming down.

"Ally! Ally!" He called.

"Yeah, I'm down here." I said.

"What are you doing down there?" He said. "Get your ass back up here."

I ran back upstairs quickly. When I got up there Austin didn't look so good.

"What's wrong babe."

He said. "My head is killing me right now. It seems like a hammer just hitting my head."

"Maybe,because..Oh wait! You had headphones in your ear." I said.

"I been took those earphones off." He said softly. "You were sleep."

Then he looked at me, "Why were you down here anyway?"

"I was in the mood for ice cream and pickles." I said. "But when I got down here there wasn't any left."

Austin picked up the jar. "And apparently there is an empty jar of pickles here."

"Go get your sleep, you need it." I said.

"You do too,so come on up with me." He said in return.

We went upstairs and laid back into the bed. I seen Austin hold his head while he screamed in silence. "Babe did you take any medicine."

"No!" He said. "But it'll probably clear up by the morning. I might just need some sleep."

He was still up,I guess. I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_Morning_

I woke up to find Austin laying his body on my leg. So, when I moved. He woken quickly. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey,How did you get on my leg?" I said.

"Well I really don't know how,but my head was hurting so bad that I was moving all over the place." He said. "Anyways, If you tried to get up...I would have felt it."

"Okay,move out of my way. I got to brush my teeth." I said.

He moved and I went to brush my teeth. I turned on the shower.

"Hey,Alls!" He said. "Can I get in first? I am going to have to be there early so I have to rehears."

"Fine!" I said. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to the couch. The doorbell rung and I went to it. It was Trish and Dez.

"Hey Ally!" Trish says. Then Dez says, "Ally should we tell Austin about us."

"Well, Come in first." I say. They come in and look at me for an answer.

"No. I believe it would be best to tell him after his concert,so he won't be thinking about it while he is performing."

"See. I told you we shouldn't tell him" Trish said.

"Fine! But I'm defiantly telling him after the concert." Dez said.

I hear the shower turn off,so I told Trish and Dez to stop thinking about until after the concert. I was still nervous,because they might tell him while I was in the shower.

Austin comes downstairs wearing a white T-Shirt and jeans. "Are Trish and Dez here already! I need to go."

"Yeah,they are in the kitchen." I say.

"Great!" He leans in and gives me a quick kiss and then heads off into the kitchen. I get into the shower.

_After a while_

I am dressed and ready to go. Trish,Dez, and Austin were watching a movie downstairs. I went downstairs to the loving room to find themselves talking about if Trish and Dez where dating what would Austin do.

Austin says, "If you two were dating or in a relationship,I would isolate myself from everyone in the world."

I came in and he said, "Well except Ally"

I looked at Trish and Dez's faces and they were sad.

"Yes,Are we ready to go." Austin said.

We all said, "Yeah!"

We all left our house and drove away to the concert.

* * *

**Part 2 is coming soon or should I say Tomorrow.**

**I believe I am going to have at least one chapter a day,Hopfully.**

**Thank you for the Reviews and Followers. I love making these stories.**


	6. The Concert Part 2:Telling Austin

_At the Concert_

AUSTIN'S POV

Wow! It is so chaotic here. "Hey,Mr. Austin Moon! Are you excited to perform?" A reporter said.

I am happy to perform,but the reporters just keep asking me questions and they are getting annoying. "Yes,I'm happy to perform because that is just what I do." I said back.

We spotted a door that said my name on it in the backstage. We ran as quickly as we could to get to it. "Hey,Austin! You are one nice guy because if I were you,I would punch the-."

Ally cut her off. "Really Trish? Really!"

"Okay,I am just saying that they really do need to shutup. It makes no sense to ask the same person the same question every time." Trish said.

"Okay!" Dez says. "That's enough."

A knock came from my door followed by a voice. "Austin Moon be ready in 5."

"Wow! I can't believe it is already for me to perform." I said. I really wasn't scared of performing. I just get so excited when it is time for me to perform.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

ALLY'S POV

Austin is ready for his show. He goes up to the stage and the crowd starts to scream. I smiled,because I was really happy for Austin. "Trish,I was thinking. Do you think it is a good idea to tell Austin that you and Dez are in a relationship?"

"I think it is a great idea." She said. "But then again, he did say he would isolate himself if something like that ever happened."

"Well,I just believe we should tell him." Dez budded in. "He is going to find out at some point. Why don't we just go ahead and tell him."

Then Trish said unexcitedly, "I don't know Dez. If we told him,we actually could interfere with his romance with Ally. There also would not be a team Austin anymore. Man! I really wish we could tell him."

"Trish,Dez it would be okay." I said-not knowing what to say. "I really believe that he's going to understand."

I gave them a thumbs up and they smiled at me again.

_After the Concert_

Okay,so Trish and Dez might tell him,but I don't know. I really wish he could not have said that he was going to isolate himself."

"Wow! You did exceptional babe." I said as I leaned in and kissed his cheeks.

"Da,you already know I did." He said with a smart look on his face.

"Um,Austin?" Trish said. "Dez and I have to tell you something. Well maybe Dez because I am too scared to say it."

Austin looked confused. Dez then came out with it, "Austin,Trish and I are in a relationship."

Austin just stood there and froze. We tried to shake him but he don't budge.

All of a sudden, he just looked down and stormed out the building. "See Ally, I knew this was a bad idea." She said.

I just looked at Trish then I left to go outside and to look for my boyfriend. It was raining and I couldn't to seem to find him anywhere.

Trish,Dez,and I were worried. We called his phone,but he did not pick up. So,Trish dropped me off at home. I thought he was there, but he wasn't.

Now, I stuck wandering. **_Where is Austin?_**


	7. Austin Returns & Book Confessions

ALLY'S POV

I can't believe Austin left like that. I've called Trish and Dez,but their phones won't pick up either. It is 10:00 now and I am worrying.

Just then I heard our house door. I run downstairs to see Austin standing there with a mad look in his face. "Awe,Babe where did you go."

"I-I-I went to the Club to be alone. I jus-" He said before I cut him off.

"Shhh! I know you didn't like the news,but it's their own life." I said.

"Well,I guess your right." He said as he sighed. "I guess I should be happy for them."

Yes, now Austin is feeling much more better. I am really glad. I thought that I would have to be here by myself tonight. I went into the kitchen and sliced up some pickes and got ice cream.

I went upstairs to sit on the bed. I looked to find that my book was 3 centimeters out of its place. "AUSTIN! Have you been touching my book."

"No!" He said quickly then looking at his phone.

"I'm gonna ask you again." I said starting to get angry. "Did you touch my book?"

He saw me getting angry and then he said, "Fine! I looked through it. It was mocking me and I hate when things mock me!"

"Austin,You have a three second head start to run as fast as you can."

I said.

"I'm going now!" He said as he ran out the bedroom. I started to chase him around the house as he was screaming my name. He finally got really tired and I caught up to him.

I kept hitting him with the hot wet towel as he was yellin, "Ow!"

"Now, this will teach you to stop touching my book and to never run away and not answer your phone." I said.

"Okay,Okay." He said as he surrendered. I fell for it and as soon as I gave in. He leaned for a great long kiss and he also rubbed my stomach. "Wow! I haven't had one of those for the longest and I can't wait for you to come out,so me and your mommy can have-"

"Um,Austin! I was thinking No!" As I cut him off.

"What, Why?" He said as he whined.

"Because I think it is a time out and you should be thinking the same thing." I said. He looked at me sad with those puppy dog eyes. I then said, "just kidding!"

He made a smile and came closer to my lips and I moved in closer. As our lips almost touched, I put my finger on his mouth and whispered, "Sucker!"

He said. "Awe Man! I thought I really had this one." I laughed.

I fixed supper and we got ready for bed. "Goodnight,Ally!" And then I told him, "Yeah,Goodnight Sucker."

He then said, "Hey!" I chuckled and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**I know that The Concert Part 2 and this was short,so I am preparing an even longer one premiering tomorrow. **

**So don't forget to check. (Author's Note)**


	8. Big Fights & Big Arguments

_This chapter is so big that it will have everyone's (point of view),so exciting. Isn't it._

* * *

Characters:

Austin/Dez/Trish/Ally/Dez's Mom/Ariana

* * *

_On the phone with Dez_

TRISH POV

"Okay! I really think that Austin will pull through." I went on. "But I think we still need to give him some more time."

"Yeah!" Dez agreed. "If we even talk to him now,he will probably remember what happened yesterday and won't even talk to us."

"I guess you're right." Trish agreed aswell.

"You guess-Trish you know I'm right." Dez said.

"Anyway,I have to go with my family for a while. I'll talk to you later." I said as I was babysitting her niece.

"Alright." Dez said reluctantly. "I'll see you later." He hung up quickly.

I went to Ariana,my niece, to play with her. "No!" She said.

I'm just not going to deal with her,but as soon as I thought that, a phone call came from Ally. "Oh No! What happened now." I said worried.

I picked up the phone and Ally said Austin was okay with it. I was happy,but I knew he still didn't want us over there. You could tell. "Thanks! But I got to go,talk to you later." I quickly hanged up.

Just then my niece started to cry again. "Hey Ariana! What's wrong?"

"I want my mommy!" She said. Then she started to kick things and at one part she got a knife and threw it at me. I was lucky enough to dodge,because I would have been pronounced missing. Ariana is a nice girl,but you don't know when she could secretly kill somebody.

I just plopped on the couch and turned on some Tv. When I turned it on, it said this. "Austin Moone was caught at a Club last night or was he?"

I knew that he probably went there to get over his frustration.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled.

"What?" He said.

"This baby just won't stop kicking me. Ow!" I screamed in pain.

Austin quickly came over and wrapped his arms around me and no more kicks came. "Better!"

I then said, "Yeah! It actually stopped when you came to hug me."

He looked up at me and gave me a gentle kiss and let me tell you,because as soon as he did that. The baby kicks came back.

"Why did you have to kiss me?" I said. Then he said, "What kind of question is that?"

"It is a question that you must answer." I said. "Because as soon as you kissed me,he or she kicked again."

"Ha! One lame excuse." He said. "What's the next one? Oh, I can't kiss you because you have blonde hair."

He was getting mad and I knew that I had to do something.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"Ha! One lame excuse." I said angrily. "What's the next one? Oh, I can't kiss you because you have blonde hair."

I was so mad,but I couldn't keep it all to myself. "Oh,Austin get off me! You're doing to much." I just kept going on. "Oh,Austin I can't reach my hair,do it for me. Austin can you please cuddle up with me."

"I don't sound like that." Ally got angry. "Why are you saying all those things."

"Because-Because it seems like whatever Ally want to do,I do it." I was on a roll here. "I every time I want you to kiss me very long or have se-"

"Austin! I'm not here to have sex with you anytime you want." I said while crying. "All you do is nothing. Don't you know what it feels like to be pregnant. You don't h-have to go through baby kicks all day. I DO!"

She was mad and I was also mad. I couldn't really do anything. I started it so I had to finish it.

"Well, At least I-I-I" I said not knowing what to say.

"You what!" She yelled. "Exactly, you don't do anything." And she stormed up the steps into our bedroom and slam the door.

I knew she was pissed. "Man! I feel like an ass right now." I said to myself. Now,I feel bad.

Why did I have to do that? Why?

* * *

DEZ'S POV

"Mom!" I said because I was too lazy to get off of the sofa.

"What?" She said yelling. "You know I have to get dressed for work"

"Mom can you please not yell at me." I said as calmly as I could.

"No!" She said angry. "You know what Dez"

"What?" I said back eagerly.

"You are very special." She said.

I said. "Awe, Mom thank you."

"You are so dumb,I bet you couldn't even spell dumb or mom." She said.

"Yes I can." I said with confidence. "It is spelled like Mum."

"Nope." She said.

"Hey,you didn't let me finish." I said. "Dumb is spelled D-U-M-B"

"Sure" she said, "You can spell what you are." And she walked off.

I actually didn't know what she was talking about. My phone rang and I answered It, "Hello!"

"Hey,Dez-Ally just called me and told me that She and Austin had an argument." Trish said. "She said that it was like he was taking all his anger out on her."

"Well,Trish you need to stop there." I said. "You don't know anything about Austin,so don't go blaming him."

"What?" She said. "Ally just got into an argument. What flows through your head. Because I really think it's stupidity right now."

"You know what Trish don't call or text me!" I said angrily.

"Maybe I won't bi-otch!" She said.

"What,Did you just call me a bitch?" I said confused.

"Yes,I bet you don't even know how to say it." She said.

"Um,B-I-T-S-H" I said.

"My gosh" she said. "Bye dummy."

"Wait! Did you just call me a dummy." I said that but she already hung up.

I feel so bad for what just happened right now. I have to call Austin. He maybe know what to do.

* * *

**Will Austin and Dez get their girls back or will they never love each other again.**


	9. Apologies & Bad Dreams

**_What You Missed_**

"Why did you have to kiss me?" I said. Then he said, "What kind of question is that?"

"It is a question that you must answer." I said. "Because as soon as you kissed me,he or she kicked again."

"Ha! One lame excuse." He said. "What's the next one? Oh, I can't kiss you because you have blonde hair."

I was so mad,but I couldn't keep it all to myself. "Oh,Austin get off me! You're doing to much." I just kept going on. "Oh,Austin I can't reach my hair,do it for me. Austin can you please cuddle up with me."

"Because-Because it seems like whatever Ally want to do,I do it." I was on a roll here. "I every time I want you to kiss me very long or have se-"

"Austin! I'm not here to have sex with you anytime you want." I said while crying. "All you do is nothing. Don't you know what it feels like to be pregnant. You don't h-have to go through baby kicks all day. I DO!"

"You what!" She yelled. "Exactly, you don't do anything." And she stormed up the steps into our bedroom and slam the door.

I knew she was pissed. "Man! I feel like an ass right now." I said to myself. Now,I feel bad.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I was just laying on the bed crying really hard. I heard the door open a little bit. "Austin I feel bad right now. Can you just let me have time for myself."

"Ally," He went on. "I feel bad for what I just did. It was all my fault. I just took all my anger from Dez and Trish's relationship and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry."

"Austin,I admire your apology but I just want to think to myself right now." I said while crying. "Owwww!"

"Okay,Are you sure that you don't want me in here with you." He said.

"Yeah,I really need you." I said. Then he came over to me and leaned his head on top of mines. "I love you Alls."

"Don't matter what happens between us,I still love you." I had tears in my eyes while he said that. I even saw tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" I said. Then he said. "I'm trying to hold back the tears,but they keep coming."

"Okay,Why are you about to cry?" I said sadly as I looked at him. "I thought that was my job." And we both laughed. I hate to see Austin cry,because it makes me cry.

"Um,I or we are going for a doctor appointment tomorrow." He said out of nowhere. "We can finally see that if it was going to be a boy or girl."

"I hope that it is a boy,because it would be just a mini Austin." He added on. "I would name him Austin Monica Moon Jr. or Allen Harold Moon."

"What about girl names?" I said.

"I don't know." He stated. "Maybe Maya Hermony Moon or Mace Hermony Moon."

"Okay,those are good names." I said. Then he asked. "Ally what do you want it to be?"

"A girl!" I said excitedly. He looked at me in an Awe expression. "What! Okay,I guess we both agree on a girl."

We hugged,brushed our teeth and changed into our pajamas. I then said, "Hey Austin!" As I said it,A kick came through. "Ow!"

"Okay,that sure is one hardheaded and naughty child we got here." He said. "How are we ever going to raise it?"

I laughed at first,then I said. "Babe,I'm sorry about today. I just wasn't ready for all of this. It just came out of nowhere."

"Shhh! It's going to be okay." He said. "I am about to rest,you should too."

"Okay,Fine!" I said exhausted. "Goodnight Sex-Guy." Then he said "Goodnight Allybug" as I drifted off to sleep.

_Middle of night and In a Dream_

My phone rings, "Hello"

"Hey,Ally" Austin said. "I just want to tell you that I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" I said about to cry. "How could you do this to me. I'm pregnant please don't leave me."

"Sorry Alls!" He said. "But Cassidy is the one that I have more love for."

You could here Cassidy through the phone. "Come on Baby." Then he said. "Bye Ally I got to go."

I screamed, "Nooooooo!"

* * *

_In reality_

"Noooooooo!" I screamed loudly." Then next thing you know, Austin flipped off the bed followed by an "Oww!"

"Oh, Babe I'm sorry." I said. "Or should I say Babe."

"What?" Austin said standing. "What do you mean?"

"I had a dream that you went out with-" I was cut off by Austin.

"I don't love anyone but you." He said as he crawled into the bed. "So,whatever dream you had wasn't true."

"I know." I said as I cuddle in Austin's arms. "My dream said you went out with Casidy."

"I don't love her anymore." He went on. "I stop liking her before I even went out with you."

"Okay" I said calmly.

"Now it's 2:00 in the morning." He said. "Can we get some sleep?"

"Sure" As I crawled into the bed and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Austin is going on tour soon,so, will Ally Go!**

**Also,will Trez ever get back together?**


	10. Packing for the Tour

_The Night Before the Tour_

AUSTIN'S POV

"Hey Ally!" I said. "Are you going with me on the tour tomorrow?"

"No." She said sadly. "Well I don't know. I just don't want all your attention on me and the baby while you have to rehearse for concerts and all."

"Ally!" I said. "I'm still going to rehearse and I will focus a little of my time on you. I mean you are still my girlfriend,so can you please go!"

"I don't know!" She said. Well that Made me feel bad because now I don't even feel like going. If Ally doesn't go,then I'm not going.

I started to unpack my bags. "Austin! What are you doing?" Then I said, "Well since my love isn't going,I'm not going."

"What!" She said surprised. "Austin you have to go no matter what. If I stay,I'll still be here with my mom or somebody."

Then I wined, "but it's not the same without you. Trish and Dez are going with me and I honestly don't even want to look at them right now. You have to come so nobody gets into arguments and such."

I was lying. I'm not going to get in an argument. Then she sighed, "Fine! How long are we going to be gone."

"For 3 and half months." I say. Then she said, "Well if I have the baby on tour,you're going to be the blame. You know when we went to the hospital.-" Austin cut me off.

"You said that you didn't want to know the gender and they said that you have 4 months to go!" I said. "I still can't believe that you didn't want to know the gender."

"Yeah!" She said. "I just wanted it to be a surprise for both of us."

"Okay!" I said. I went toward her belly and rubbed it. "Daddy knows what gender you are."

"You completely have know idea." She said.

"I'm using an inference." I said. "Well come on,you need to pack and get some sleep. We got to leave at 5:00 in the morning,so we got to get up around four."

"Well I'm going to pack." She said. "And I will just lay down early. It's 4:30 now,so I will at least get 9 hours of sleep if I go at 5:00."

Well I'm going now!" I said. I yawned. "Wow! I am so tired." I went upstairs and go into bed and went to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

It is 4:58 right now,so I need to head for bed. I went upstairs and opened the door to see Austin sleeping. I said, "Wow! Looks like someone was really sleepy."

I brushed my teeth and slipped into bed beside him. I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and turned over and fell asleep.

_4:00 in the morning_

I heard the alarm go off, "I'm up." I said as I stood up. I looked over to see Austin still sleeping. "I thought he would have woken up before me."

I put my hand is his hair and he eventually woke up. "Oh,Morning Alls!" "Morning Honey." I said back.

Austin got up and went into the restroom. I yelled, "Did you call Trish and Dez?"

"Yeah!" He yelled back. "They would be around here at 4:15."

Austin came out of the bathroom shirtless. I then said. "Okay,I'm going to take my shower."

"Well since we got to leave in a minute,Why don't I come in with you." He said. Then I closed the door and locked it. "Nice try!"

"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah!" He said and sighed. "I'm going to the other shower."

"Bye!" I said and hopped into the shower. When I got out,I felt fresh. I went to the mirror and wrapped my hair into a ponytail. I put on some skinny leg-Jeans and a white shirt.

I came out the bathroom to find Austin already done. "Wow! You moved fast." Then he said. "Um...You took twenty minutes in that shower and Trish/Dez are already down there."

"Okay!" I said as he grabbed my suitcase and put it into the car.

While Austin was outside,I seen Dez and Trish not talking to each other. "Dez what happened between you two."

"Well,I was trying to defend my best friend when Trish got mad." He said. Then Trish said, "You were supposed to be on Ally's side." Then Dez said, "Not really."

Then those two started to argue loud. I seen Austin about to come in and I said, "Shhhhh! We will talk about this later. Not in front of Austin. Austin came in, "Everybody ready!"

Trish,Dez and I said, "Ready!"

We went to our cars and drove off to the tour bus. It was only 4:38 and we were almost there. "When I get on the bus,I'm going back to sleep." Austin said.

"You read my mind." I said and we both laughed. We arrived at the tour bus and we got all of our bags on there.

We were in the tour bus and I said. "Wow! Austin this is great."

"I know" he said, "Well I'm off to bed. I have a concert tonight."

Then I said, "Okay Honey." He gave me a quick kiss and went into his bunker?

I was sleepy too,so I went into my bunker and fell asleep. Before I fell asleep,I was thinking if Trish and Dez will ever love each other again. As I was thinking,the baby kicked me again.

"Really!" I said in pain. "You kick me now."


	11. The Tour:Don't Go To Sleep

TRISH'S POV

Ally and Austin are sleep. "Man! Such sleepy heads." I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Yeah!" Dez said. "They should be up like we are up." Then I said. "You know this is the first thing we agreed on since we were mad."

"Yep!" Dez said. "Now,are we cool?" Then I said. "Yeah! We are cool!"

"Yes!" Dez said in relief. "Now,before we were arguing. We were about to do something." Dez started to kiss me.

I could not resist. After a while,we are breathing hard. "Hey Dez!"

Dez says, "Shhhh! Don't tell Austin and Ally about this." He whispered.

I said. "I won't!"

Now,we were sleepy and Dez went to sleep almost instantly. I fell asleep too.

ALLY'S POV

I woke up with a headache,so I went to Austin. He was sleeping so peacefully,so I didn't wake him. I went into the living room area of the bus and I saw Dez and Trish sleep.

So,I went to wake up Austin. He moaned, "What?" Then I said, "Austin,do you have any headache medicine. My head hurts."

Austin said, "Nope." Austin opened his eyes. Is it hurting really bad.

"Yep." I said. Then Austin sat up and said. "Where is Trish and Dez?"

Then I said. "They are both sleep." Then he said. "Ally,What time is it?"

"It is 6:51." I said. "Why?" Then he said. "I was seeing how long I was sleeping."

"Well since you don't have any medicine,go back to sleep." I said sadly.

"No!" He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not going to sleep unless your head stops hurting or you fall asleep."

"Okay!" I said feeling protected.

Austin got off from his bunker and went into the kitchen part of the bus. I followed him. I punched his back and he turned around. As he turned around,our lips connected.

As we were kissing,he said. "I bet I'll win the longest kiss contest." Then I said, "It's on!"

We kissed for about 12 minutes then I let go and breathed really hard. "Ally,How long was that."

Then I said, "11minutes and 36 seconds. Good thing I had my phone."

"Okay,so is your headache gone now." He said. Then I said. "No! It can't go away,because you kissed me."

Just then my stomachs was in pain. "Gosh,stop kicking me!"

Austin said as he rubbed my stomach. "Stop kicking mommy!" He stood up, "Man! That's going to be a rough baby."

"Yeah!" I agreed. "It probably is." Then Austin left the are and went into the living room area. "Oh my gosh."

I ran in, "What!" Then he pointed to Trish and Dez with whip cream on their faces." "How did you do that,so fast?"

"I have my ways." He said as we laughed.

_2 hours later_

Trish and Dez are still sleep. Austin just fell asleep on my shoulder. I whispered to myself, "I thought he was going to stay up with me." I guess he was really tired.

Trish moaned and mumbled something. She woke up. "Oh! Hey,Ally."

"Hey,Trish!" I said happy that I'm not the only one up.

Then she spotted the whip cream, "Hey! Who put this on my face."

I laughed. "Um...Um...Um!"

"Ally!" She said. "Who did this,you or Austin."

I just looked at her and then she said. "Oh! It was you Ally."

"No,it wasn't me." I said. "It was Austin!" I laughed.

"Well,it's payback time!" She said. She grabbed the whip cream can out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna make him into Santa Clause."

She tried to get him,but I wouldn't let her. "No,Trish. You can't do it."

"Well! You let him spray me." She said. Then I said. "No! I actually didn't. He sprayed you so fast that I didn't even know he did it."

"Ally!" She said. "I'm going to get him back and when I do-"

I cut her off by shaking Austin awake and saying. "Austin! You better run because Trish is after you."

He got up and climbed to the top bunker. He knew Trish couldn't get up there. I said. "Austin! Now,I can't see you."

"Ally! You better learn how to climb,then." He said. "Because there is no way that I'm coming down there."

I tried to climb were he was,but it was all way at the top. I was climbing and climbing until I reached it. Austin smiled, "You finally made it up here."

"Well,I was coming up here to go to sleep." He said. "But now you are up here." He leaned in and kissed me.

As we were kissing, Trish interrupted. "Austin! You are so dead."

We broke loose and looked down. Trish was waiting until Austin came down,so we just stayed up there and made out.

* * *

**Yes,Trez is back and will Trish get Austin?**


	12. The Tour:Everything Backwards

**I want to thank ****LittlePrettyGG**** for the comment. I put a lot of drama and something at the end.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_2 weeks later __(Still on Tour)_

ALLY'S POV

We are almost done at this concert. He is singing the last song.

Can You Fee It

Trish came up beside me looking sick."Trish,What is wrong with you?"

"Um...What are you talking about?" Trish said sarcastically. "I am perfectly fine."

"No!" I said. "You aren't okay." Then she said, "I didn't say okay; I said fine."

"Whatever you said." I said. "You are not fine. You look like a car just ran over you." Then she said. "You know what Ally..Hold that thought." And she ran out.

"She is surprisingly lying." I said. "Wait! Why should be surprised. She lies almost everyday."

"Hey,Ally!" Austin said. He gave me a quick kiss. He just finished his concert.

"Um...Do you know what is wrong with Trish?" I asked.

"No!" He said. "Just that she is still trying to get me from when I sprayed her with whipped cream."

"She's still trying to get you for that?" I asked. "I thought she'd be over that by now."

Dez entered the conversation. "Um...Ally do you know the nearest doctor from here?" Then I said, "Um..Why?"

"Because-Bec-Because...Um coming!" He said and left.

I turned to Austin. "Am I the only one who saw that." He looked at me and smiled. "Nope!"

* * *

DEZ'S POV

"Trish are you okay?" I said. Then she said, "No stupid ass. Why do you see me vomiting."

"Okay,Ally almost figured out that you were-" I said but was cut off by Trish. "Dumb ass,did you almost tell her or did she almost figure it out."

"Um...the first one." I said. Then she replied. "Shit! I always knew you were an idiot and couldn't keep a secret. She probably could figure it out now. You know that she's smart."

Then she went on. "Dumb Idiot!" And after she said that,she slapped me so hard that I screamed and fell to the floor." Trish left out of the room.

Austin,Ally,and security guards rushed into there. The security guards asked me, "What happened?" I couldn't give him an answer,because it seemed like Trish slapped my mouth off of me.

The security guards kept asking,but I couldn't say anything,because Trish would do something to me.

Ally looked over at me and said. "Dez,say something." But I couldn't,it was too hard. I could not move my mouth. A unknown type of big flew on my arm and it bit me.

I screamed, "Shit!" And as soon as I said that,My arm/fist raised up and hit Ally in the nose.

She screamed in pain. "Ow! Austin it hurts!" She was also crying.

Austin then said. "Ally..Don't worry." After he said that,he turned to look at me and I knew he was mad because he came over and he was shaking.

His fist was ready to punch. He was red in the face and then he lifted up my shirt. He lifted me up and said, "Dez! Why did you hit Ally?" I didn't know what to say. "It was an accident."

Then I heard Ally's voice, "Austin please put him down!" She begged him.

But Austin wouldn't let me go! "Austin please!" I kept hearing Ally's voice.

Austin looked at Ally and looked off. Next thing you know,Austin punched my face.

All I remember is Austin punching me and my head going back.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Oh my gosh!" I said while crying. "You just knocked Dez out."

Austin face wasn't real red anymore. He noticed what he had did. "I-I'm sorry Ally!" He was scared now. "Dez wake up."

Oh my gosh. Dez is knocked out. What is Austin going to do? Austin then said. "Baby go get Trish!"

I ran out to try and find Trish. Austin might get into trouble now because he punched Dez with witnesses in there. The security guards were in there.

I ran into Trish. "Trish,Austin just punched Dez in the face and Dez is knocked out!" I was also crying while saying it. "He won't wake up."

Trish said, "Um...I don't know what to do!" Then I said. 'I don't know either."

Then Trish started to scream. I didn't know what to do. She was holding her stomach.

I really couldn't figure it out until I said. "Trish what is wrong!" She looked at me and smiled with her hand on her stomach.

"No!" I said. "It's not true."

Trish and Dez was having a baby,so that mean Trish was pregnant.

I was thinking so hard that I fainted.

* * *

TRISH'S POV

"Ally?" I said as I waved my hand in her face. "Ally! Earth to Ally." She wouldn't move.

As I was doing that,Austin's boss came to the back and said, "Um...You where is Austin,because we have to get going and wh-"

Before he could finish,he looked at Ally. "What the hell happened here?"

"She fainted after hearing that I was pregnant." I said nervously.

"Oh my gosh!" He said. "We need to get some,wait, did you just says that you were pregnant?"

"Yeah!" I said nervously. Then he said, "By who?"

"Um..Dez!" I said. Then he said, "Red head dude."

"Yep!" I said. Then he said, "You couldn't choose anybody else."

"Dez is a wonderful guy and you are pitiful." I was angry at him.

We kept arguing and at the end he said, "Since you keep talking,don't even get on the tour bus."

"No!" I said. "You can't leave me here by myself." He gave me a plane ticket and ran me off with the security guards.

I feel so bad,I am about to die.

_At the Airport_

I am here and about to get on the plane. I couldn't even talk to Austin.

I wander what's happening right now.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

_Backstage_

Oh my gosh! Where is Trish? I called for her already!

I told the security guards to keep an eye on Dez. I went to the vending machine to grab a sprite. I went and then I saw Ally on the floor.

"Ally wake up! What's wrong?" I said. She moaned and groaned. "What? What happened?"

"I don't know,I guess you fainted or something." I said.

"Where's Trish?" She said as I helped her up.

"I don't know!" I said.

Then Ross my boss came in. "Oh,I sended that girl.." He was snapping his fingers. Ally and I said. "Trish!"

"Yeah,Trish." He said. "I sent her to the Airport because she had a smart mouth."

I then said, "What!" And he walked off.

Okay,Ally just fainted. Dez was knocked out and Trish was sent to go to the airport to go back to Miami.

**All of these things happening. Now,what's next? **

**I haven't even got nothing bad happen to me yet. **

**I might be the next to get hurt! Oh No!**

* * *

** Now,was that enough drama. (Author's note)**


	13. The Tour:Austin is Alone

Characters:Austin/Ally/Trish/Dez/Ross the Boss/Policemen

* * *

**What You Missed**

And as soon as I said that,My arm/fist raised up and hit Ally in the nose.

She screamed in pain. "Ow! Austin it hurts!" She was also crying.

Austin then said. "Ally..Don't worry." After he said that,he turned to look at me and I knew he was mad because he came over and he was shaking.

Next thing you know,Austin punched my face.

All I remember is Austin punching me and my head going back.

We kept arguing and at the end he said, "Since you keep talking,don't even get on the tour bus."

"No!" I said. "You can't leave me here by myself." He gave me a plane ticket and ran me off with the security guards.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Everything has went wrong tonight. I just can't get over it. Everything has went backwards.

"Ally stop pacing the floor." I said. "You are making me nervous!"

"I can't!" She said. "Dez was just knocked out by your fist that I told you not to do,Trish got sent away by your dumb ass boss,and I fainted."

I knew she had got pissed. "Ally! Calm down please."

"No,I can't calm down." She said as she started throwing things.

"Shit!" I said. "Those damn harmonies just kicked in."

"Austin! Shut up!" She said angrily. "You caused the knockout punch."

I was afraid for a minute until I saw her crying. "Ally what's wrong?"

"You don't understand me." She said. "Or love me."

I looked at her, "Ally what are you saying." Then she said the two words that I never thought I would hear. "Break Up!"

She said that and walked off. For a minute,I just stood there looking confused,because she was angry then sad. I knew it was the harmonies,but I didn't know for sure.

I ran out the door to find Ally. I couldn't find her nowhere. Next thing you know,I heard a loud scream. I went to it. I didn't know where she was. Then I saw someone holding Ally running.

Somebody was kidnapping her or adult napping her.

I ran and ran,but they eventually got into a car and drove off. "Noooooooo!"

I got the license plate. I called the police and they said, "We are on our way."

I just went back into the room where Dez was still unconscious and just sat and cried. I cried very hard that I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

I could feel someone moving me,so I opened my eyes to find a police officer standing.

I stood right up and said, "Did you find her?" Then they said. "No!"

I couldn't fight back the tears. The baby,Ally,and there was no one to look after her. I felt like dying.

When I finally stop crying,I noticed Dez standing up talking to reporters. "Dez!" I ran and gave him a bro hug. "I'm so happy to see you awake. I thought you were gone."

Dez just looked at me and said, "Austin,you punched me in my face. I was unconscious for almost 3 hours. I don't believe that I can forgive you for that. I can never forgive you." He then just walked off.

I just sat there in a bad mood. Everyone except my boss just left me. It's like everybody turned against me.

My boss soon came in, "Austin it's time to go." I then said. "Alright!"

We walked to the tour bus and got on. Now,I didn't have my buddies or girlfriends on the bus with me. I felt lonely.

I just sat on the couch,while my boss watched a football game. I was sitting by the window,thinking,my life is over.

Out of nowhere,you here noise and then the bus flipped over. We were all screaming,like little girls. I have to admit,I was the loudest.

Then you could see fire. The bus hit a tree. My boss and I was in the back. We went into the front to find that the driver was dead. We tried to get out but the front of the bus was burning.

"My life can't end like this!" I said while crying. Then Ross said. "And it's not. Just be lucky that none of your friends was on here."

Then I started to think of Ally and the baby. "Nooooooo! He or She needs a father."

"Boy! Shut up!" Ross the boss said. "Get over it."

Just then we heard polices and fire trucks outside. They came and got us out. I was just thinking that everything is not what it seems.

Then I seen Dez come. "Austin! I'm so sorry Buddie. I won't ever leave you again."

I was relieved. As Dez and I were happy to be back together,Trish came out of nowhere. "Hey Austin are you okay?"

"Trish!" I said because I was happy to see her. Then she said. "Hey Austin?"

"What," I said. Then she said. "Where's Ally?"

"She-Sh-She was taken away." I started to get tears in my eyes. "Someone took her."

Trish came to me and hugged me. I really needed it,because I just didn't feel right without her. I was just crying.

Dez said. "Austin,it's going to be okay!"

I know it was but I really needed Ally right now. Just then the same police officer came to me and said, "I think that we found your girlfriend."

I jumped in excitement. "Really,Where is she?"

"I can't tell you because I don't want you hurt." He went on. "It's our job to get her and that is what we did."

He opened his police door and Ally came out. I ran for her and she ran for me. "Ally! Are you okay? I'm just so glad to see you!"

"I am too." She said. Then I said. "So, you are not mad at me anymore?"

"Oh yeah." She said. "Austin? Did anything bad happen to you,yet?"

"Yes." I said. "I was in the tour bus and it flipped over and burned."

"Oh no!" She said. "My stuff are in there."

"It's fine." I said. "They got It."

"Well,did you get injured or something?" She said.

"No! Why?" I said.

Then she was grabbing something in her purse and before I could run. She hit me on top of my head with a kitchen pan.

Last thing I remember,was me going down while everyone else laughed.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I hit Austin and he went down. I laughed.

Then I started to try to wake him. He instantly woke up! "Ally! What happened?"

I just stared at him and laughed. "You were hit in the head with a pan."

"Oh yeah!" He said and he grabbed me and started tickling me.

He kept doing it until we saw another bus pull up. We put our bags in the bus and sat down. "This bus is way better than the other one." I said.

Then I felt a baby kick. Austin looked at me. "Is he or she kicking again?"

I nodded my head and was interrupted by Trish. "Austin,Dez and I have to tell you something."

"What is now?" Austin said and sighed.

"I'm pregnant." Trish said and smiled.

Austin smiled and said. "Congratulations!" He got up and went to hug Trish and shake Dez's hand.

"I am going to bed." Austin said. "I had a big busy day today."

"Me too." I said. And me and Austin went to our bunkers.

Then Austin was playing around in his bunker when he hit something and the wall beside him made another bunker.

"Woah!" He said. "Ally get your ass up here." I climbed up there and got into the one that was connected to Austin.

He said. "Now,we are together." He kissed me and I didn't pull back.

We kissed and stopped. "Okay! I have a big day tomorrow. Night." He said. Then I said "Night!"

* * *

**Did you like this chapter,make a review.**


	14. The Tour:The Wrong Timing for Everything

_2 and 1/2 months later_

ALLY'S POV

"Austin!" I was shaking him awake. "Wake up."

He groaned. "What?" Then I said. "You have to rehearse for your last tour performance. You know that 'The Big Apple' is your dream."

He didn't get up. Instead,he just turned over and went back to sleep. Why do boys sound like a train when they snore(Especially a freight train)?"

I went towards the back of the tour bus,just looking around. Then the baby kicked. I screamed in pain. Austin jumped up, "What's wrong?"

"He or she just kicked the sense out of me !" I yelled. "Oww!"

"Okay,Ally just be patient and breathe." He said trying to please me. "Breathe in and breathe out."

I did just that. Austin then went to the bathroom and I just kept breathing in and out. Then out of nowhere as I was yelling at the man on tv for killing his wife,my water broke.

"Um...Austin!" I said. He said. "Yeah!"

"My water just broke." I said as he ran out the bathroom and went to the tour driver and minutes later,we are at the hospital.

Austin brought me in and then I fell asleep,apparently.

I woke up to find me in the hospital bed and Austin in a chair with bruises around him. He was also sleeping. I ask the doctor what happened to him and they said. "As he was bringing you in,somebody with brown her came behind you and knocked you out." Ohhhh that's why I fell asleep.

"He then went to Austin but Austin turned around and stopped him. Austin had the advantage at first but then two other guys,one look like he's in his forties and another brown headed one,came in and they jumped Austin. They were hitting him with hammers and screwdrivers and more. Austin got back on his feet and punched one of the brown heads knocking them out. He punched the other one,too. When he tried to get the forty year old,the forty year old hit him with a wrench and Auatin went down."

"What!" I said in anger. "Did the police come?" Then she said. "Yeah! The old man got 50 years in prison and the two boys got put on house arrest."

"Did Austin make it?" I asked. Then she said. "Yeah."

"Ow!" I said. "Stupid contractions." Then she said. "Oh,now you are ready to have it."

"Wait! Austin has to be here to witness the birth of his child." I said.

"Alright!" She said as she went to wake Austin. Auatin got up and came over.

_20 minutes later_

After pushing,she finally came out. I just sat there feeding her while Austin went back to sleep. I think he was really tired.

Then Trish and Dez came in, "Hey Ally!"

"Guys! I will talk to you tomorrow,I don't want visitors right now." I said.

They agreed and left. I looked at my baby and said. "Avery Monica Moon don't you worry. Daddy will be awake soon."

* * *

**So sorry it was short. I just didn't have time.**


	15. Remembering the Day of the Incident

_Yesterday (in Austin's Dream)_

AUSTIN'S POV

I reached the counter and said. "My girlfriend is in labor. Can you please get her a room?"

Then the nurse said, "Yes! We c-. Look Out!"

I turned around to see Dallas come toward me. I punched his head before he could hit me with the tool. I was beating him and winning.

I told him as I was beating him. "If I ever see you come around me or Ally again,I will f-ing kill you myself." Dallas looked scared.

I looked over to see Ally knocked out. "Please Help! She has just been hit." Dallas was about to get up,but I went over to him and kicked him.

I was crying,because I didn't know if Ally would make it or not.

As I was pounding Dallas in,two other guys came in. They jumped me! I got a glimpse at them to find out that it was Mr. Dawson and Elliott. They were beating me like I was a whimp.

My head then ached. I got hit with a tool,but I manage to get up and punch Mr. Dawson out the way. I then punched Elliott. As I stood up,I wasn't looking behind me when everything went dark.

* * *

_In reality_

I woke up breathing hard. My head still hurted. I seen Ally sleeping with Avery in her hand. Yep,her name Is Avery Monica Moon. I got up to go towards them,but when I stood up. I fell down. "Ow!"

Ally jolted up. "Austin?" I said. "Yeah!"

"Are you okay?" She said. I then said. "Yeah!"

She got up with Avery in her hand and came to help me.

"What happened this morning?" She asked. I then said. "Well,three people jumped me."

"Do you know who they were?" She said. Then I continued. "It was Dallas,Elliott, and unbelivalbly your dad."

"I'm not suprised." She kept going. "Don't you remember what he told me when I told him that I was pregnant."

**Flashback**

"Dad!" I said. "Not Funny and I have tell you something."

"What is it honey?" He said.

"I-I am pregnant." I said shaking.

"Y-You are pregnant with Austin's baby aren't you." He said getting angry.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, you can't live here with it." He said angry. "So Get the fuck out of my house!"

**(End of Flashback)**

I was still thinking of that moment when I was snapped out by Ally. "Eart to Austin! Are you okay?" She said while chuckling.

"No!" I said. "My whole body still hurts." Then she said. "Okay,They will release me in 5 days."

"Man! I can't wait that long." I whined. Then she said. "Boy! Stop crying. Isn't that the baby's job?"

I looked at her and pouted.

* * *

_6 Days Later_

"Man! That was the longest six days ever." I sighed.

"Okay! You ready to go?" She said. I said. "Yeah!"

We got into the car and was driving home when we saw a car trail us.

I stopped the car and noticed that it was Elliot and Dallas. I thought they were on house arrest. I then seen two people in the back.

"Oh,No!" I said. "Ally,they got Dez and Trish!"

* * *

** Part 2 of the Finale is coming soon! **

**The next story I will publish is "****An Auslly Parenting Story****" so look up to it.**


	16. Dallas and Elliott Want Trouble

Thanks guys for the positive reviews. It really helped me.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

Austin just told me that they are behind us. "No! It can't be."

Austin said. "Well,Believe it!" I couldn't do anything but just sit there holding Avery tight.

"What if they take Avery?" I panicked. "What if they try to kill her?"

"They won't get her,because I would not let him." He said.

You could here the car door slam. I looked to see Austin gone. "No! Austin,don't go."

Then he said, "It's okay!" Then I said. "No! It's not,you almost got killed once!"

I yelled at Austin,but he wasn't really listening. He went to their car and the next thing you know,they knock Austin on the ground. "See! I told you Austin!" I said as he looked at me in confusion.

The boys,Dallas and Elliott,got out of the car. They started to kick and punch Austin. "Man! I told him not to go out there." I was spooked that they were coming for Avery and I,so I got the car keys and cranked the car up.

Then I seen Elliott come towards me! I got scared. I hopped to the driving seat,but before I could tap the gas pedal;Elliott opened the door and punched me in my face.

"You will not take Avery away fom me!" I said holding her tight. He tried to grab her from me,but I wouldn't let him.

Next thing you hear is a punch and quietness. Elliott stopped and looked to see Austin standing over him. "Okay! I'll move." Elliot had whined. "Just don't kill me!"

Austin picked Elliott up and I knew that something was going to happen. "Ally,may I hit him." Austin asked.

"Sure you can,I don't mind." I said while slamming the door. Elliott looked at me like I was stupid. Then out of nowhere,you could here the car shaking. It was very good of Austin to help me.

After about 2 minutes,Trish and Dez hopped into the car. We drove off and I was relieved. "Now,we have peace." I said.

Trish asked,"Um..Ally! Can I hold Avery?" Then I said, "Sure!"

"Hey,Trish!" Austin said, "You don't never have to ask for Avery. You can just get her." Then Trish said. "Thanks!"

Dez got a little jealous. "What about me?"

Austin said, "Sorry buddy, you may drop her do something similar to that."

Dez gave Austin a face. After a while,we pulled up at our house to see that it was in flames. Austin jumped out of the car. Dez said. "Maybe I'll go with him."

I felt tears come down on my cheeks. I had already known who did it. Dallas and Elliott had to do that. Austin and Dez came out the house with some stuff in their hands. They put it into the car and sat down.

I could see tears in Austin's eyes. "Austin,it will be okay! Don't cry in front of anyone or Avery." It was already too late. Austin's tears came down his face. I pulled him up to my shoulder and he layed his head down crying.

I knew that he was sad. He payed so much money for that house. He started to sob. "I m-made that h-h-house and made s-sure I p-payed it on t-t-time."

Dez patted Austin on the back and said, "It's going to be alright,buddy."

I looked at Trish and smiled at the sight of Avery. I really never seen Austin cry this hard. I can now imagine how he would be if I was gone or Avery was.

I told Austin,"Go ahead and call the firefighters." Then he said. "I-I can't. I don't h-have the energy."

So,I called the police. I knew we would get over it. I mean Trish is about to have her baby in six months. I am just being positive right now.

* * *

I found out that I am not going to stop this. I am just going to combine **An Auslly Pregnancy Story** and** An Auslly Parenting Story**,together.

_Maybe it would work out. I am about to change the title and summary,so don't get worried. It is just some minor changes._


	17. Austin's Bad Language & A Flamed House

**Read chapter 16 to know what happened at first.**

* * *

_This part/chapter contains bad language and cursing_. **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

ALLY'S POV

The police and firemen showed up. They hosed the house down. When they were done,nothing was left over. Our whole house was burned to pieces. Austin was terrified and lossed it.

He started to curse out everybody that was there. "The fuck,why didn't you get here in time? You know what...don't answer that,because you all slow assess is the reason my house burned down. Ally! Why the hell are you just standing there? You need to get your ass up here and support me."

I didn't say anything. He just continued on, "Trish don't hold Avery like that,dumb ass. Dez,why are you looking at me? Do you need me to beat your ass up,because I will."

The police then said, "Um...Austin could you please calm down!"

Then Austin said, "What? You can't tell me shit to do! Why don't you take your fat ass and go eat a donut."

The police was mad and said, "Mr. Moon you are about to be arrested if you don't keep your mouth shut."

Austin instantly shuttled up and I went to him and said. "Why were you going off on everyone? They didn't do anything but their job?"

Austin said. "Sorry! I am truly sorry. It is just that we don't have anywhere to stay,but my parents house and I don't want to be there."

I jumped in, "Well,maybe I can ask Trish and Dez could we move in with them until we find a place." Then he said. "Awesome!"

I went over to Trish and asked, "Um..Trish do you think Austin,Avery,and I could live with you and Dez?"

Trish said. "Sure! This is what friends are for." I gave Trish a hug and went back to Austin.

"So!" Austin said enthusiactly. "What did she say?"

I responded. "She said we could move in."

Next thing I see, is Austin jumping around in excitement. I said. "Austin! You're going to drop Avery."

He instantly stopped and said, "Sorry!" Then I said. "Well,it's okay."

_30 minutes later_

Avery and Dez are sleep in the car. We walked to the car after hearing the news about moving in with Trish and Dez. Austin is nodding off. Since Trish and I were basically the only ones awake,we start to talk about her kids.

"So,Trish do you know the gender?" I say waiting for an answer. "I really don't know yet!" A sadness came over me.

Trish said, "Don't worry,Ally! I will tell you as soon as I know." I smiled back. Then the police officer came over and tapped on the window.

I opened it and he said. "You guys are good to go,we have it from here."

I gave him a smile and closed the car door. I shook Austin and he just groaned. "What is it,Ally?"

I could here Trish in the backseat laughing. He finally woke up and we drove to Trish's house. When we get there,I am already tired.

It was a good thing that Trish had extra rooms. Austin,Avery,and I went to the guest room. Austin placed Avery's crib down and placed her in there. I looked to Austin and saw that he was sad or even depressed.

"Honey!" I say. "What's wrong?" He looked at me and said. "I am just depressed or sadden,because she didn't even see her house first. This is not her house. This our friend's house. She supposed to see her house first and then go over grandmother,aunties,and other houses."

I knew it hit Austin. "Well, lets just sleep on it. Don't worry,because Dallas and Elliott are going to be caught."

When I said that,Austin started to clench his fist. He then calmed down and hopped into the bed.

My gosh! Why today? Out of all days,this is by far Austin's worse.

* * *

**do you like this chapter?**

**Make a positive review.**


	18. Goodbye,Baby Girl

ALLY'S POV

_2 weeks later_

"Ally wake up!" I could here Austin calling me. I then said. "Okay! I'm up."

"Why did you wake me?" I said. Then he said. "Well,you have to look over Avery because I can't do it."

"And why is that?" I say with anger building up inside me. Then he said. "Ally! Calm down. They called me in for a meeting today."

I say. "Okay! Have fun!" He gave me a quick kiss and Avery one,too. He walked out the guest room door and out of the house door.

As soon as Austin leaves,Avery starts to cry. She hates to be woken up just like her dad. She probably heard the door.

I grab Avery and try to quiet her down. She really doesn't quiet down unless she sees Austin. It is 7:30 in the morning. I am tired and parenting can really be hard.

Trish suddenly knocks on the door. "Come in!"

She comes in and I have Avery. "Hey, baby girl! Auntie's here."

"Hey,Trish!" I say. "What happened?" Then she says, "Nothing."

"Okay!" Trish says hoarse. "Mindy keeps calling the phone saying that Dez is all hers and I don't know what to do!"

I could see it inside Trish's eyes. Trish did not want Mindy to come between her and Dez's relationship.

"Um,Trish!" I say trying to lift her spirit. "It will be alright. Just as long as Dez doesn't have feelings for her,you will be alright."

Trish looks at me with a smile.

_Later that Day_

I am nervously pacing the floor. Mindy could really put a toe on their relationship. Dez is acting all wierd. We finally here knocking from the door. I look at Dez and Trish and they told me to, "Go ahead and open it!"

I opened it to find Mindy. Mindy asked. "Where is my Dez-e-Cakes?"

I tell her, "You cannot come in and see him! This is not your house and you should just back away."

Then as I tried to block Mindy from coming in,she pushed me and my leg bended causing me to scream.

Mindy goes over to Dez and say. "Why don't you make a baby with me? You made a baby with that 'B'"

I could see Dez's face. He was turning very red. "Mindy! Get out of my house!"

As Mindy was leaving,she went passed Avery and picked her up. She carried her outside and to her car. I was yelling and screaming at the same time. She just took Avery and my knee is hurting. Dez runs off to Mindy's car and stopped in front of her car.

I was still yelling. Mindy drives and hit Dez a little,causing him to twist his ankle. Trish just looks. Meanwhile,Austin pulls up.

He gets out the car and run towards Dez. I knew that we were in trouble.

Austin helped Dez inside and looked at me. "What happened here,while I was gone?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He said. "Ally,please tell me right now!" Then I said, "Mindy came in and took Avery!"

He just froze and after a while,he has a tear come down his face. He suddenly notice why I was crying and came and cuddled with me.

We were just crying as Trish and Dez look at us.

Austin and I just kept crying and didn't know what to do.

Then I spoke up, "Well,what did your meeting do?" Then he says. " I have to go to New York,but I told them that I would give them an answer in a week."

Ally looked at me and smiled a little. "I am just happy for you!"

"Well,now I'm not going because Avery was kidnapped." He sobbed.

I knew Austin was dissapointment. First our house;second Avery's kidnapped. Lastly,He has to choose to either go to New York or stay here with me.


	19. Where's Austin

AUSTIN'S POV

I am terribly heart-broken, because Avery was just kidnapped. I wish that I was there. Mindy was mad at Dez and Trish,why did she grab Avery? Avery had nothing to do with this.

"Ally,can I talk to you?" I said as she nodded and we went into the room that we have been living/sleeping in.

"Um...I just wanted to say," I say as tears filled my eyes. "That I am really not pleased with what happened today and I'm every step behind you."

Ally starts to smile.

A tear begin to roll down my cheek. "Austin,you don't have to cry. It wasn't your fault."

"I know that Ally." I say. "But if I was here,it would not have happened."

"Baby!" She say. "I know that you are sadden that she is not with us, and I want you to be."

We kiss and I just wasn't feeling it,so I just let go. She looked up at me. "We're going to find her;I just know it."

I just walk out of the room and walk out of the door. I walk to the car and get in. I just started to let out my pain. I was crying and crying.

When I get done crying, I start the car and drive down the road. I find a camero,the one Mindy drives. I stop and park my car.

I go up to the door and knock on it. She opens the door, "oh! Austin?"

She acts like she doesn't know why I'm here.

I shove her out the way. She gets nervous and tackle me to the floor. I yell, "Get off of me!"

"No! You aren't going anywhere."

"I'll see about that." I smacked her in her face. (Yeah,I smacked a girl.) and I walked around trying to listen for Avery.

"Avery! Avery! Avery!" I just kept yelling for her. After a while,I noticed something I'm the corner. It looked like a secret door. I opened it,but nothing was in there.

I was about to come back out when Mindy closed the secret door and locked it. I was trying to bust out,but I couldn't.

I remember my phone in my pocket and I took it out. I tapped 'Babe' on my touch screen and tried to dial Ally,but it said **_no service_**.

* * *

At Trish and Dez's House, ALLY'S POV

Austin just walked out. What is up with him?

I shrugged my shoulders of that thought and go downstairs. I can't help but think that the first time I seen Austin cry was about the house. It must have meant so much to him.

I go downstairs to the kitchen and grab some pickles. I am about to sit on the couch,when my leg started to hurt again. "Gosh!"

* * *

_14 hours later_

I still got my leg proped up. Trish comes in, "Hey Ally! Where did Austin go?"

"I don't know!"

"Well,do you want to try and call him?"

"Sure!" I said and took out my phone. I dialed Austin and when I did,it just went straight to voicemail. I ask Trish, "He's not answering the phone."

"Did he give you any clue to where he was going?" She said.

"No! He just left." Then Trish says. "Well,do you think he went to look for Avery?"

The name,Avery,made me tear up. Trish says. "I'm sorry,Ally. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No,It's okay." I say. "I just cried when I heard Av-Av-er-Av-Avery"

I sobbed.

After some minutes,we tried calling Austin. He didn't answer,so we filed a missing person report.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Man! I am stuck in here. It is getting very hot in here and very dark. It looks like I see a window being hidden.

I go over to the window and take out my phone. I get reception(service). I dial Ally's phone.

_Ally_/**Austin**

"_Hello?"_

**"Hey,Als!"**

_"Austin,you are alive."_

**"Yeah-Yeah,that's great! I wanted to tell you that I notice Mindy car and came into her house. I couldn't find her and I seen a hidden room and went in there. When I was trying to come out,she locked the door on me. Now,I am stuck in here."**

I start to talk to Ally and she was responding. She asked if I knew the address and I didn't know it. I then smelled a deadly smell.

It came from the corner. I slowly walk over there. I can't see what it was until a truck's headlights shine in the window. I got a glimpse of it and it looked like a baby.

I dropped my phone and rubbed my eyes. I didn't know if it was real. I just walk to the other side when I trip on something. I got up and saw that it was a flashlight.

I went over to the area and see a baby.

* * *

**Oh,No! **

_The Baby DIED_!_ Or Did it? _


	20. Where's Austin and Avery

**I loved all your reviews.**

_I am almost finished with this Story. I am going to make a sequal about a plane crashing with their 4 year old baby. _

_The other suggestion is when Auslly and Trez go on a commercial plane to LA. They crash and are stranded._

* * *

**_What You Missed!_**

I start to talk to Ally and she was responding. She asked if I knew the address and I didn't know it. I then smelled a deadly smell.

It came from the corner. I slowly walk over there. I can't see what it was until a truck's headlights shine in the window. I got a glimpse of it and it looked like a baby.

I dropped my phone and rubbed my eyes. I didn't know if it was real. I just walk to the other side when I trip on something. I got up and saw that it was a flashlight.

I went over to the area and see a baby.

* * *

Reality,ALLY'S POV

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" I just kept saying his name through the phone.

It seems like the phone just turned off or something.

Woah! What if something happened to Austin?

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Oh my gosh,I have been smelling a stinch and now it looks like a baby.

I walk over there and put the flashlight up on it and saw that it was a baby. "Nooooooo!" I yelled.

I was about to cry and go insane until I hear a laughter at the door. I yelled, "What's so funny?"

She gave me a reply that made me so pissed off.

* * *

MINDY'S POV

I have locked the door on Austin already. Now,I'm just on the couch holding Avery. (Didn't see that coming did ya!)

I heard a pound to the floor like someone fell. I walked over to the secret door and listened. I see a light and then I can hear a yell. "Nooooooo!"

I chuckled and he said. "What's so funny?" Then I went on and told him,while I was laughing. "I-I...got Avery right here. It was just funny how you thought that fake baby was yours."

I could tell he was mad and he yelled back, "You dumb bitch,why you- I mean you girl,why did you take Avery from us."

"Huh? Oh,I just took it because I couldn't take anything else." I said. Then he said. "She's my little girl. You should have did something to them instead of hurt me and Ally. I'm her father,remember. Not Dez or Trish!"

I shot back. "What? You call yourself a father,when (1st) you thought that fake baby was yours. You honestly don't even know your baby. (2nd) You curse right in front of her,calling me a bitch!"

"What?" He said. "You just cursed right then."

"So!" I shot back. "I'm not the parent." I said that and walked off.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

Oh my gosh! What happened?

Why did Austin just hang up like that? What if something happened to him? "No! No...No...No...No!" I shouted out before realizing that I said that out loud.

Trish came bursting into the room, "Um...What...Why did you scream or shout like that?"

I answered. "Um...Sorry,I was just thinking about what could have happened to Austin or Avery? What if they are hurt? I just heard the phone hit something hard and it hung up." I am in tears now.

Trish came over to comfort me. I just sat at the edge of the bed and rocked myself. I wasn't in the mood for talking,so I ignored Trish's every question. "Ally are you okay? Can you talk to me? What do you think happened to Austin? Do you think he and Avery are okay?"

I just didn't want to talk about anything right now until my baby and my boyfriend come in.

* * *

TRISH'S POV

Ally isn't talking much. She is my best friend and she should be able to tell me anything.

She is just sitting on the bed. She doesn't say anything for about 5 hours. It is like the middle of the night and she is still just up on her bed.

I wander how Austin is right now? Dez is sleep,but I need someone to talk to. Ally isn't responding,so I have to talk to someone.

"Dez!" I say while shaking him off the couch. "Wake Up! I need to talk to you."

"What do you want?" He groaned.

"Ally isn't responding or talking. Austin is locked up somewhere and Avery is there, too.

"That's why you woke me up?"

"Yeah!" I say. "We need to go looking for Austin."

"Okay!" Dez sat up and looked at his phone,before grabbing his coat and keys. We leave out the door with Ally still looking at the wall.

* * *

_45 minutes later_

AUSTIN'S POV

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

I jumped right up. I don't know why it was pounding? Suddenly,I hear screaming out there.

"Avery! Avery! Avery,honey Daddy's coming." I say while trying to knock the door open.

You could here that the scream was getting louder and louder.

After two minutes of trying to get the door open,I heard silence. That was awkward,I mean someone should at least make some type of noise.

I hear walking and then someone calls out my name, "Austin!" It sounded like Trish,but I don't know if it is her or not.

* * *

_This is probably the longest or at least one of my longest stories I have ever written._

I hope you like it. **Make a Review!**


	21. Hospitals & Hard Pains

**_I just checked and this is the longest chapter I have. SO COOL_**

* * *

**_What You Missed_**

I shot back. "What? You call yourself a father,when (1st) you thought that fake baby was yours. You honestly don't even know your baby. (2nd) You curse right in front of her,calling me a bitch!"

Oh my gosh! What happened?

Why did Austin just hang up like that? What if something happened to him? "No! No...No...No...No!" I shouted out before realizing that I said that out loud.

I wander how Austin is right now? Dez is sleep,but I need someone to talk to. Ally isn't responding,so I have to talk to someone.

"Dez!" I say while shaking him off the couch. "Wake Up! I need to talk to you."

"What do you want?" He groaned.

"Ally isn't responding or talking. Austin is locked up somewhere and Avery is there, too.

"That's why you woke me up?"

"Yeah!" I say. "We need to go looking for Austin."

"Okay!" Dez sat up and looked at his phone,before grabbing his coat and keys. We leave out the door with Ally still looking at the wall.

After two minutes of trying to get the door open,I heard silence. That was awkward,I mean someone should at least make some type of noise.

I hear walking and then someone calls out my name, "Austin!" It sounded like Trish,but I don't know if it is her or not.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Man I need to get out of this dump. But How?

"Austin!" I hear. "Austin!" I wander who's calling my name. It sounds like Trish,but I know she was still at home with Ally and Dez.

"Austin!" I hear again. Then I hear punches and kicks. I knew that somebody came for me,but who.

_Inside Austin's Head_

Austin 1:Um,I believe it's Trish

Austin 2:No it's not

Austin 1:Yes it is

Austin 2:No it's not

Austin 1:Well it sounded like Trish,so it had to be her

Austin 2:That doesn't mean anything

Austin 1:Shut up,you stupid fagot

Austin 2:What? I'm Austin Monica Moon and I have a girlfriend

Austin 1:So what! I'm Austin Monica Moon

Austin 2:Exactly,so you just called yourself a fagot

_In reality_

"Shut Up both of you!" I yell while hitting my head. "And btw,I am not a fagot."

After that stupid fight,I put my ear to the door to makeout what was going on. I hear baby cries now. "No! She's hurting daddy's girl and no one touches daddy's girl."

I'm mad now and now I'm hitting the door trying to break free when I hear a click. I walk out to find Mindy holding Dez by the shirt. I also see Avery on the kitchen counter crying. Trish is on the floor knocked out cold.

Mindy then interrupted my thinking. "I let you out just to witness me kissing Dez. Ain't that right Dez?"

Dez just looked scared and when he didn't answer her,she raised up her fist like she was about to hit him. That caused Dez to flinch.

No! I can't let this happen. I ran to Mindy and I slapped her on her back,hard. (Yes,I Hit a girl,again. So what!)

She let out a pain. "Ow!" I then helped Dez to the couch. I then went to Trish and tried waking her,but she wouldn't budge. I sighed.

I went to Avery and picked her up. A tear slipped my eye as I said, "Daddy's here and will never let you get hurt again."

Mindy got back up and got a knife,but before I could run,she stabbed me right in the back. It went through my stomach and I let out a sharp pain,before Dez came over there and punched Mindy in the face. It caused her to fall and she was even knocked out cold.

Dez looked at me in a worried look as I was falling to the floor. All I remembered saying is that. "Dez,take care of Avery and make sure that no one hurt her or Ally again."

I fell down and everything went dark.

* * *

DEZ'S POV

Oh my gosh,did Austin just say, "Take care of Avery and Ally."

Next thing I noticed Austin on the ground with his eyes closed. "What? No,not Austin!" I quickly dial the police and they came within 2 minutes.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I've been staring at this wall for almost 2 hours. I can't think straight with all this chaos. Austin and Avery are lost. What am I supposed to do?

Then I got a phone call,it was from Dez. "Hey,Dez. What's up?"

"Oh,good thing you're talking now. Besides,Austin is being carried to the ambulance. Trish is aswell."

"What?"

"I know,why did Trish have to get hurt!"

"No! I'm talking about Austin. What happened to him?"

"He got stabbed in the back and went right through his stomach."

"Oh my gosh!" Before I knew it,I was crying. "Is Avery there or is she okay."

"Yeah," Dez says. "She's here with her Uncle Dez." I let out more cries. "Listen,Ally! Calm down. It will be al-"

I cut Dez off. "No it won't. And don't tell me to calm down when we in a situation like this."

I hung up my phone and run to the door. I grab my keys and run along the street,because Austin had the car. I know Austin is probably SMH,because it was the closes one.

I'm running down the street when I see Austin and Dez's car in the driveway. I knocked on the door and Dez immediately opened it.

"Oh,Avery!" I say as I grab her from Dez.

"Um...Ally shouldn't we be going to the hospital?" He said. Then I say quickly, "Oh,Yeah!"

We get into Dez's car,because I think Austin has the car keys.

_24 minutes later_

It seem like it took us forever to get there. Dez and his stupidness was getting on my nerves. I'm so glad that we are finally here.

We run into the hospital and go to the counter. "Excuse me! I'm here for Austin Moon."

"Um..Are you his family or close to him?"

"Well,we are close. My name is Ally-"

She cuts me off. "Moon! Oh my gosh,you write Austin's songs and don't you have a little girl now?"

"Yes,her name is Avery." I blushed a little bit,because she said my name was Ally Moon.

"Room 213!" She says and I say, "Thank You!"

I run down the hall and turn to the elevators. Dez,Avery,and I get on. We wait until the doors open and run thirteen rooms down.

Once we get there,I look in the room to see Austin still sleeping or probably unconscious.

A doctor comes out the room. "Oh! You must be here to see Mr. Moon."

"Yes!" I say. "How is he?" The doctor gave me a sad smile and said. "Mrs. Moon may I talk to you in public?"

I still blushed at Moon,but I go into the room with him anyway.

"Um...your husband was stabbed through his stomach and a lot of blood came out. We are making sure no more blood comes out,we need some more blood to go inside of him." He said.

"Well,I don't know my blood type." I say unsure. Then he said. "Well,we can check."

They checked and said I had the same blood type as him,which is amazing. After they took it,they told me leave the room,so they could do the operation.

_After about 1 hour or so_

They let me in. I went in with a disappointed face. Dez and Trish already left. It was just Avery and I.

The doctor came in and said, "Mrs. Moon,I have some bad or good news. There is a forty percent chance that your husband will make it." Again I blushed,but did he just say that he has a low chance of survival.

He went on, "I'm sorry,but that's all we could do!" He left.

I felt tears come to my eyes. I just want him to be here. I called Trish right away. "Trish! Do you think you could come and get Avery?"

"I just left there. Alright! I'm on my way." She said.

_40 minutes later_

Trish came and got Avery about 20 minutes ago. I'm in this room with Austin.

I walk to Austin, "Austin,you must stay alive. Don't die,Avery and I need you." I'm sobbing at this point. "Please! You have to be here for her when she grows up. You have to see her walk,talk and a lot more. Please,Please!"

I'm totally heartbroken,I just want my boyfriend back.

* * *

Questions to be answered.

**1)Do you think Austin will survive?**

**2)Will Mindy pay for the crime?**

I love writing these stories. It is obviously coming to an end,but I'm comfortable in writing a sequal.

PM me and suggest what sequal you would like happen. Later!


	22. Finale Part 1:Exciting News

**_What You Missed_**

Mindy got back up and got a knife,but before I could run,she stabbed me right in the back. It went through my stomach and I let out a sharp pain,before Dez came over there and punched Mindy in the face. It caused her to fall and she was even knocked out cold.

Dez looked at me in a worried look as I was falling to the floor. All I remembered saying is that. "Dez,take care of Avery and make sure that no one hurt her or Ally again."

The doctor came in and said, "Mrs. Moon,I have some bad or good news. There is a forty percent chance that your husband will make it." Again I blushed,but did he just say that he has a low chance of survival.

I walk to Austin, "Austin,you must stay alive. Don't die,Avery and I need you." I'm sobbing at this point. "Please! You have to be here for her when she grows up. You have to see her walk,talk and a lot more. Please,Please!"

I'm totally heartbroken,I just want my boyfriend back.

* * *

Reality,ALLY'S POV

I am just sitting in the hospital room,the next day when doctors rush in.

After they get done doing what they are going to do,they come towards me. "Mrs. Moon,he survived the night."

Wait! Did they just say Austin survived?

Oh my gosh! I got to call someone. "Hey Trish!"

"Yeah!"

"Austin survived."

"I'm so happy,I'm going to tell Dez,bye!"

"Alright see you later on today."

As I sit there,I think of back then when we were very young.

**(Scene from-Rockers & Writers)**

"Hey Ally!" Trish says with a cupcake in her hand. "Gets who got a job at cupcake city?"

"Thanks Trish,but there's no eating in the store." I say. "But I'm hungry,so give me that!" I take it out of her hands and eat it.

"Yeah,they give us all the rejects. I dropped that one on the floor." She say.

"Ooh!" I spit it out into a trash can.

"And Action!" Dez says. Austin beats the drums with corn dogs. I look up from reading my book and run over there to whistle.

"Do you not see the don't play the drums sign?" I said. Then he just looked at me.

"Plus,there is no eating in the store. Ew! Is that a corndog." I said in disgust. Then he nods and eats it.

_Reality_

I also remember when Tilly Thompson or should I say "hater girl" posted mean stuff about Austin,because she didn't know how to get to me.

**(Scene from Bloggers & Butterflies)**

"Well,you're lucky that you don't have to wear that catfish costume." I say to Trish.

Trish says, "What? We don't have a catfish worker here. We don't even serve catfish."

I say. "That must be hater girl. Stop here!"

Dez gets up and say, "Trish,tell Pirate Frank that I'm going fishing."

In reality

I am so happy that Austin made it and now we just got to wait until he wakes up.

_1 day later_

"Come on,Austin!" I say. "Wake-Up!"

Still there was no answer.

_1 month later _

The doctor comes in, "Mrs. Moon,Austin hasn't woken up and we don't know if he would ever wake up."

"Noooooo!" I say and began crying. Then he said. "But we are doing everything in our power to wake him."

After he said that,he left. Then I get a phone call from an unknown number. "Hello!"

"Oh! Is this Mrs. Dawson I'm speaking to?"

"Yes."

"Well,I just want to inform you that your dad committed suicide. We also have Elliot Harrington and Dallas Matthews with us." She said.

My face went from sad to happy. I know that you would probably cry if your dad was dead,but honestly he has been a real pain. I'm so glad that Elliot and Dallas are in jail,that limits our chance of trouble.

* * *

**A/N:This is the story finale part 1. I don't know how many parts yet,but I'm getting there.**


	23. Finale Part 2:Catching Up

**_What You Missed_**

After they get done doing what they are going to do,they come towards me. "Mrs. Moon,he survived the night."

Wait! Did they just say Austin survived?

The doctor comes in, "Mrs. Moon,Austin hasn't woken up and we don't know if he would ever wake up."

"Noooooo!" I say and began crying. Then he said. "But we are doing everything in our power to wake him."

"Well,I just want to inform you that your dad committed suicide. We also have Elliot Harrington and Dallas Matthews with us." She said.

My face went from sad to happy. I know that you would probably cry if your dad was dead,but honestly he has been a real pain. I'm so glad that Elliot and Dallas are in jail,that limits our chance of trouble.

* * *

TRISH'S POV

_Midnight_

Avery starts to cry. "Man! Dez go get Avery."

Dez groan and sigh. He gets up and goes into the other room to get her. He comes back with her. "What's wrong cutie?"

Then I say, "I don't know,but we better find out because I can't keep waking up like this."

"I wander if Austin is going to feel better or something along those lines." Dez says with his voice cracking up. "I really do."

"Awe! Dez it will be okay." I say trying to calm him down. "I really believe he will wake up. I mean he's Austin!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dez questioned? Then I said, "That he's strong. He can hold on."

Dez finally grows a smile. "You're right!" Avery starts making little coos.

"Aweeeeee!" Both Dez and I say. Dez gives her to me and I'm holding her gently.

_Later on,1:00_

After everything that happened,I can't believe Ally would let me keep Avery like this.

Dez is sleeping,while I got Avery. She is so cute. I hope that our little boy and girl be just as cute. (A/N:Spoiler! Trez is having twins.)

I rub my stomach and say, "Savanah,I believe you and Avery are going to be best friends. I just hope your uncle Austin can get out of the hospital,alive."

"Huh?" Dez groaned. "What did you say?"

"I was talking to Savanah about Avery." I say. Then he said, "But I heard Austin's name."

"Oh!" I say. "I told her that I hope Austin gets out of the hospital alive."

"Oh,Okay then!" He said sitting up. Then I said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm about to go to the hospital with Austin and Ally." He say eagerly. "Want to come?"

"Naw!" I say. "I will just stay here with Avery."

"Okay!" He grabbed his coat and I could here the door shutting. After that,I here the car going away.

* * *

DEZ POV

Man,the hospital seems like it is so hot or is that just because I have pajamas and jeans on.

I walk up to the lady at the counter and say, "213 please!"

"Oh,right!" She said, "You are here for Austin right." I nod my head and she send me up.

I get there and Ally is sleeping while Austin's eyes slowly opens. "Oh my gosh! Austin." I say and run in.

"Oh,hey Dez!" He said unenthusiastic. "Where's Ally and Avery?"

"Oh,Ally is right there." I say pointing and he turns his head to there and smile. Then he says, "Woah! Where's Avery?"

"She's at home with Trish." I say. "I'm just glad that you are finally awake." I run in and give him a hug.

Man! I sure do miss his bro hugs.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I feel very light headed right now,but I can move. I slowly open my eyes to see Dez starring at me. "Oh my gosh! Austin."

I then say. "Oh,hey Dez! Where's Ally and Avery?"

"Oh,Ally's right there." He said while pointing. I turned and smiled. She looked so cute while sleeping. It seems that she has been crying a lot. Then I notice Avery isn't here.

"Woah! Where's Avery?" Then he says. "She's at home with Trish. I'm just happy to see you awake." He comes over to hug me.

As he hugs me,I feel pain. "Ow!"

"Oh,Sorry!" He stands. "I'll be right back. I'll go get the doctors." He walks out.

I just lie back down and look up at the ceiling. "What would happen if I was never in this world again?" I say to myself.

After that,doctors start rushing in. They asked me, "Hey! Are you alright!" I nodded.

After all those questions,they left. It was just Dez,Ally,and I. Well,Ally is sleep,so she doesn't count.

_10 minutes later_

Trish comes in with my baby girl. "Hey Austin! Someone's here to see you." I reach out my hands and she gives me Avery.

"Guys,if you mind answering this question." They nodded on like saying to continue. "How long was I out?"

Trish picked up, "About almost 1 month and a half."

"What!" I shouted. "I've been out that long?" Then they nodded in agreement.

I lean back and sigh, "Man!" I look at Avery and say. "Well,daddy has a lot of catching up to do!" She giggled.

I chuckle at how funny she looks. She has my blonde hair and eyes. She has Ally's smile. I guess your first babies always comes out to look like the dad.

Well,what the heck! At least,you know that it's yours forever.

* * *

**A/N**

Awesome chapter right!

Okay,so you just learned that Trez is having twins. 

**1)What happens when Mindy doesn't get time in prison and now wants to kill Trish's babies. **

**2)Also,how will you think Ally would feel when she sees Austin?**

Hints to the next and final chapter:

•Ally is in for a treat for a next chapter.

•Savanah and Micheal Perado might be able to see the real world.

Make sure you see the finale part 3 coming soon that will probably premiere on May 31st. I did this,because I started this story on May 1st,so it will be cool to end it on the last day in May.

_As I said before,I am making a __sequal__,so please tune in for that on June 1st. _

I am technically starting on two stories on the 1st. One is the sequal to this and the other one is about a road trip.

**See you guys later and thank you for your positive reviews :)**


	24. Not a Chapter-Sneak Peak to New Story

**A/N: Okay,first I wanted to give you a sneak peak of try all new story Road Trip to L.A. So,here it goes and I hope you guys like it**

* * *

My name is Ally Dawson and I am the songwriter for Austin Moon. Besides music,I love to hang out with my friends and enjoy every minute.

_Diary in songbook _

_We are going on a road trip to L.A. next week. I know you probably think it is a waste of time,but it's fun to do things on the rode than just getting a ride from the airplane there._

_By the way,I'm 16. Trish is 17. Dez is 16 and will be 17 in two months. Last but not least,Austin is 16. _

_Austin and I's birthday are in the same month,but we are 18 days apart. So,I am the youngest out of the whole group. Sucks! Right._

_Anyways,I have to pack so I will write later._

_Love Ally. _

In reality,1 week later

"Are you guys pumped for the road trip tonight?" Austin runs in Sonic Boom and ask. Then we all say, "Yeah!"

"Anyways,why are we leaving at night." I tell him. "Wouldn't it be better If we had left in the morning."

"Oh,I forgot to tell you." Austin said. See this is the type of stuff that I hate about Austin. "I can't get the RV until this evening,so we have to leave tonight."

"Thanks for letting me know ahead of time." I say sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic here!" He says. Wow! I didn't know Austin could pick up like that. "Okay,so everyone needs to be around my house at 6:00."

"Okay!" Dez,Trish,and I say.

"Well,I'm going to go get some sleep so I will be so energetic for this trip." Trish says as she walks out of the door.

"Yeah!" Dez says. "I agree." He leaves.

So now,it is just me and Austin. He is sitting on the counter looking at the instruments. I am just helping customers.

"You need any help,Als?" Austin says. I nod my head and he gets off the counter and helps me out which is great.

5 hours later

"Yes!" I say with my hands in the air. "The store is closed and it's time for us to go on our trip."

"Alright! Ms. All-of-Sudden happy." He said. "Are you ready to get home?"

"Yeah!" I say. "See you in a bit." He gives me a quick hug and we go our seperate ways.

* * *

** A/N:Okay so you saw a sneak peak. I am releasing the whole chapter on June 1st,so make sure you check. I know that you want more and this wasn't enough,but I am going to drop subtle hints throughout the week on the last finale part of ****An Auslly Pregnancy and Parenting Story.**


	25. Last Finale:Three New Members & Suprises

**_What You Missed_**

I get there and Ally is sleeping while Austin's eyes slowly opens. "Oh my gosh! Austin." I say and run in.

"Guys,if you mind answering this question." They nodded on like saying to continue. "How long was I out?"

Trish picked up, "About almost 1 month and a half."

"What!" I shouted. "I've been out that long?" Then they nodded in agreement.

I lean back and sigh, "Man!" I look at Avery and say. "Well,daddy has a lot of catching up to do!" She giggles.

I chuckle at how funny she looks. She has my blonde hair and eyes. I guess your first babies always comes out to look like the dad.

Well,what the heck! At least,you know that it's yours forever.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I feel someone staring at me even though my eyes are closed. I opened my eyes very slowly. Once I open them,I look around.

Everything was the same. I glance over to Austin and his eyes are closed,so I guess he's still unconscious. I see Avery on Austin's stomach sleeping.

I take a picture. "Look at my two babies." I put my phone away and try to get more sleep,but I still to seem to feel eyes on me. I opened my eyes and I was shocked.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I woke up to look at Ally,but like one minute later she opens her eyes. I lie back down and closes mines. I hear a camera click and she says, "Look at my two babies."

I opened my eyes to see her trying to go back to sleep. She opened her eyes and saw that I was looking at her.

"Oh my gosh!" She said, "You're awake."

"Yeah,I been since 5 hours ago,but you were sleep. Trish brought Avery for me,so I got to hang out with her." I said all at once.

Ally had tears on her eyes, "I thought you were never going to wake up." She came and hugged me and I hugged back tighter.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

We were hugging as I was letting tears slip. Our hug was interrupted when the phone rung. Austin reached over to his phone,but it wasn't ringing. I went in my purse to get my phone and it was for sure Trish.

**Bold=Ally** _Italics=Trish_

_"Hey,Als!"_

**"Hey Trish! What are you doing at 7:42 in the morning?"**

_"Well,I was so excited that Austin finally woke up that I couldn't sleep last night."_

**"Wait! You knew that Austin was awake!"**

_"Yeah! Dez was the first to see him and then Avery and I came."_

**"Okay!" With Austin still staring at me.**

_"Alright,talk to you later Als."_

**"Okay,bye!"**

I put my phone down and look up at Austin. I ask, "How come you didn't wake me up when you woke up?"

"I just seen you sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to ruin it." He said while kissing Avery on her forehead.

Awe...I don't even care anymore. I'm just happy that our family is reunited.

"Um..Als?" Austin said. Then I said, "Yeah!"

"Can you reach in my coat pocket,I got something in there for you." He said.

"Okay!" I reach into his pocket to find a small blue box. Oh my gosh! It's probably a charm bracelet.

"Open it!" He said eagerly. Then I said. "Don't have to tell me twice."

I opened it and my mouth dropped. It was a ring. "Ally Marie Dawson,will you marry me?"

I had tears in my eyes. "Well,if you get out of the hospital alive,yes!" I gave him a huge hug and he gave me a pationate kiss.

"Your name will now be,Ally Marie Moon." He said and I chuckled.

_Later that day:_

"Mr. Moon you are now released." The doctor says.

We leave and pull up in the driveway of Trish and Dez's house. "So good to be back!" Austin says.

"Yeah!" I say. "After 2 months!" He just nodded and smiled.

We walk through the door with Austin carrying Avery. Dez and Trish tackle us with hugs. It's so good to be back.

Austin spoke up, "Lets do our group hug." Then Dez spoke up. "Yeah! We haven't did that in a while."

Austin called out. "Group hug for Team Austin." We were about to hug until he spoke up again. "Wait! We need to welcome our 5th member to the group,Avery Monica Moon."

"What's wrong Trish?" I ask. Then he said. "Nothing!"

"Yes it is!" I say. Then she said, "Okay! Mindy was not put into jail and she-" Before she could finish,the doorbell rung.

I opened to Mindy,again. Austin came by my side. Mindy pushed her way in with a knife heading towards Trish. "Nooo!"

But before she got to Trish,Dez hit her with his fist. Sending her to the floor. Just then Trish's water breaks. "Get her to the hospital fast."

We get to the hospital.

_2 hours later_

"Okay Austin and Ally,say hi to Savanah Patrica Perado and Micheal Dezmond Perado." Trish says.

"Those names are so cute." I say.

_7 days later_

"So we should welcome two more people Team Austin right!" Trish says.

Austin says. "Right! Welcome Savanah and Micheal Perado."

And with that we all hug. It was Avery,Micheal,and Savanah's first group hug with us. (Because) Mindy interrupted the first one.

By the way,**Where is Mindy?**

* * *

**A/N:Okay guys! Somebody told me that I should keep writing more chapters for this story,but I already have a story made up. Should I just keep writing this one while I write the other one. Or should I just cancel this one?**

_I know it's a CLIFFHANGER on the last part! Sorry,I just needed to add that part._


	26. An Encore & The Sequal

**A/N:Okay, for this encore. It is like dialogue right now. It is a short chapter too. (Because it is an encore DUH!) -**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_Setting-Night Time at Trez's House_

Ally:Oh my gosh! Can't believe I'm engaged.

Austin:Aren't you happy?!

Ally:Yeah! It feels so good to almost be a Moon.

(Austin chuckled)Avery:Da-Da

Austin:Aw! Her first words were for me.

(Ally's jealous face)Ally:No fair

Austin:Ha!

_Downstairs with Trez_

Trish:Wait! I just notice something

Dez:What!

Trish:Yeah! Where's Mindy?

Dez:I don't know. I left her here once I punched her and we went to the hospital. Man! I can be so stupid at times.

(Mindy comes in)Mindy:Looking for me

_With Auslly_

(Scream from Downstairs!)

Austin:The Hell! (Austin runs downstairs with Avery)

Ally:Wait Up! (Ally runs downstairs aswell)

Mindy:Oh Hey Austin,Miss me

Austin:No! How did you get in?

Mindy:I was already in here

Ally:Well I'm calling the police!

Mindy:Okay! It gives me time to kill Trish and her babies.

(Ally dials 911) (Trish backs up until she hits the wall)

(Dez gets in front of her) Dez:Mindy Stop!

Mindy:I will under one condition

Dez:What condition?

Mindy:Have s-

(Austin charges toward Mindy and hit her before she finishes)

Mindy:What? Get off me!

(Police burst into the door)Police 1:Is this her? (points at Mindy)

Ally:Yes! Please take her and lock her up and away from us

Police 2:Will Do!

(Both polices walks out)

Austin:Well this has been one happy ending.

Ally:Yep! Just perfect!

**A/N:I told you it was short. I know it's boring,but it's an encore. Actually,I already had the sequal ready before this encore. So,I'm very sorry.**

**I just didn't have a lot of ideas.**

**Check out the sequal tomorrow around morning. Check out the Road Trip to L.A. right after the Shake It Up marathon. (Maybe before!)**

**Now,I have decided to give you a small glimpse of this new sequal. Don't hate me for not giving you the whole thing. REMEMBER the story is premiering tomorrow morning (plus) Road Trip to L.A. is premiering tomorrow before and after the Shake It Up marathon. (I'm giving two chapters!)**

* * *

**_SEQUAL OF AN AUSLLY PREGNANCY & PARENTING STORY_**

ALLY'S POV

"Hey Avery! Slow down." I say while she's running everywhere.

Avery is 3 years old now and she's a little like her father,but more like me. She loves to sing and dance,but she is shy. She also chews her hair when she gets nervous. She gets up really early.

"Hey Babe!" I shout. Then he says, "Yeah!"

"I love you!" I say.

"I love you,too!" He said while kissing me on my lips. "And that's why you're going to be Mrs. Moon tomorrow." I smile and give him another peck on the lips.

We are both 20 right now,but we enjoy every minute of it. His birthday is two weeks before mine,so I'm younger.

Then the phone rings. "Are you going to get that?" Austin says while he goes upstairs. I run to get the phone. "Oh Hey Trish!"

"Hey Ally! You know you got to leave Austin for today,right."

"Yes!"

"Well,hurry! We are going somewhere special today and when I say 'we' I mean everyone that's in the wedding."

"Yeah! Okay!"

_Next Day(Sorry for Skipping-Didn't have any ideas)_

"So,Trish!" I say excitedly. "How do I look?"

"You look perfect!" She said. We are in our seperate places getting ready for the wedding. I am so eager to get married,today.

"Okay! You look ready?" My cousin,Emily,said while coming in.

"I know right!" I said back. "I'm just so excited to be getting married to Austin and it's about to start in 4 minutes so hurry!"

_The Wedding Begins_

I am so excited,but calm down Ally. Do not make a scene.

Austin looks so cute up there. Trish is my made of honor. The groomsmen are Ryder,Rocky,Dez,and Alex. The bridesmaids are Emily,Rydel,and Sarah.

I get to the alter and go up. Austin is already smiling. The preacher begins:

**A/N:That's a wrap. Until then,See you soon and I hope you like my story tomorrow. :)**


	27. Two Months ANEVERSARRY (Special-OA)

Setting-Night Time at Trez's House

Ally:Oh my gosh! Can't believe I'm engaged.

Austin:Aren't you happy?!

Ally:Yeah! It feels so good to almost be a Moon.

(Austin chuckled)Avery:Da-Da

Austin:Aw! Her first words were for me.

(Ally's jealous face)Ally:No fair

Austin:Ha!

Downstairs with Trez

Trish:Wait! I just notice something

Dez:What!

Trish:Yeah! Where's Mindy?

Dez:I don't know. I left her here once I punched her and we went to the hospital. Man! I can be so stupid at times.

(Mindy comes in)Mindy:Looking for me

With Auslly

(Scream from Downstairs!)

Austin:The Hell! (Austin runs downstairs with Avery)

Ally:Wait Up! (Ally runs downstairs aswell)

Mindy:Oh Hey Austin,Miss me

Austin:No! How did you get in?

Mindy:I was already in here

Ally:Well I'm calling the police!

Mindy:Okay! It gives me time to kill Trish and her babies.

(Ally dials 911) (Trish backs up until she hits the wall)

(Dez gets in front of her) Dez:Mindy Stop!

Mindy:I will under one condition

Dez:What condition?

Mindy:Have s-

(Austin charges toward Mindy and hit her before she finishes)

Mindy:What? Get off me!

(Police burst into the door)Police 1:Is this her? (points at Mindy)

Ally:Yes! Please take her and lock her up and away from us

Police 2:Will Do!

(Both polices walks out)

Austin:Well this has been one happy ending.

Ally:Yep! Just perfect!

* * *

**A/N: Aren't you guys happy? I know I am. Today was the two month Anneversery of this. I'm so excited.**

**I wasn't going to write it,but I had an idea. It's about what Mindy went through in jail. **

**Are you happy to see it? Here you go!**

**THE TWO MONTH ANNEVERSERY OF AN AUSLLY PREGNANCY & PARENTING STORY**

Chapter's Title:Mindy goes Wild

"Oh my gosh! I hate this place." Mindy stomps her feet on the ground.

"You earned it." The police officer said. "Okay,get your ass in that cell."

Mindy goes in. She sits on her made bunk. She lies down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Another woman ask.

Mindy sat up and slap the woman across her face. The woman got up and punched Mindy in the face.

He'll broke lose.

Mindy tore out hair and punched her ribs.

The police eventually came and broke it up.

"What in the world!" Office said, "Mindy yourself is death,"

Mindy chuckle of how that sounded rhyming.

Mindy got pushed to the electric chair.

"Do you wish to say anything?" Odds er Said.

"Yah!" Mindy said, "THAT ALL OF YIU GUYS ARE SONS OF-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhghhbhhhhjjkkjdhdhddjdsjjdcjfjhhh cncjddjcnfhfhfhdhfjhfhfhddkddfhfhdhsshhahahaahhhhd dhdhhdhdhdhddhdjdjjcjfjjccjchh!"

"Well men,we did our job." Officer said. All the men laughed and left.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it was Boring. I didn't like it either. Anyways,here is a glance of the next chapter of OA.**

Last Time on Oppisotes Attract:

ALLY'S POV

"Thanks Agent La Rosa!" I tell her. Now we were confident that he was going to die.

"One vs. Two." Austin continued. "Don't you think that is unfair?"

"Not for a girl." I said. Then I noticed how cute he looked. He had his hair that flopped that right way and cute eyes-wait! Concentrate Allison.

He backed his way all the way to the back and then made a run for it.

AUSTIN'S POV

I had to make a run for it,because I could have died. I kept running and running until I met the other agents in the forest. I guess this is what happens when something bad goes wrong.

It was four on four. We all splinted up and started running. I ran into the river. I had to hide.

I finally settled down and hid behind a bush,but before I knew it. I heard a voice. "Thought you could get away,huh. Agent Moon,now you're going to die."

I gulped and closed my eyes. There is nothing I could do. But wait! I swept my foot and she fell on the ground. I jumped on top of her,but then I recognized that we were In an awkward position. I jumped off and got my sword. I was about to push the sword down her stomach,but I couldn't.

She was just so beautiful and I was about to kill her.

ALLY'S POV

I thought I had him,but I guess I was wrong. I gulped as he walked over to me with his sword,but suddenly he stopped.

But why? Why did he stop?

He put his sword back where it was supposed to be and then reached out for me with his hand. "What are you doing?" I say slowly.

"Look!" He said. "It wouldn't be any fun if I kill you now. I just like doing this mission. If I kill you,now the mission will be over. I don't want that."

What! Did he just say that he didn't want to kill me? He wants me live.

"Oh,thanks!" I said. Then he said the most shocking thing ever. "It wouldn't be any fun to kill the most beautiful person ever." And with that he walked off in the forest.

Wait! Did he just call me beautiful? "He just flirted with me?" I say to myself.

Reality

ALLY'S POV

Oh my gosh! He just called me cute. I just can't believe that he would just give up his opportunity to kill me. I shook off the feeling and stood up.

"It's probably best if I go the opposite way." I say to myself. I walk the other way into the forest.

While I'm walking,I get a call from Agent De la Rosa. "Hello?"

Agent Dawson/Agent De la Rosa

"Oh,hey Agent Dawson."

"Hey Agent De la Rosa. What's up?"

"Oh,I was just seeing if you were alive."

"Yep I am."

"I can see that."

"Look,what is really the reason you called?"

"Okay,I have some bad news."

"Wait-give me the good news first."

"No! There isn't any good news."

"Okay,well spill!"

"Okay, M.A.F.S. has called us to a very important meeting."

"Yeah,okay. Once I get out of this forest,I can meet you guys."

"No,they only need me,Agent Radriuqes, and Agent Marano for this one."

"Oh."

"Don't feel bad. They said you have to stay and complete your own mission. They are going to send us on a mission."

"Well...congratulations!"

"Yeah,well we are boarding on a plane now."

"(Sigh) I guess this is see you later then. Even though,I just met you not to long ago."

"Hey Dawson,look on the bright side. You still get to kill that stupid morone. And you are in PARIS! The city of love."

"I guess so."

"Alright agent D.-Talk to you later!"

"Alright,you too." Phone call ended.

Like what am I supposed to be doing now. I'm lost in this stupid forest and its almost nighttime.

Can this day get any worse?

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to give you a glance. Nothing big.**

**I'll probably get in trouble by my partner for releasing it to you but please don't tell.**

**I'm just playing. I know that I'm still going to be trouble.**


End file.
